Dragon Ball GT: A New Adventure commences!
by KaijuAddict
Summary: 3 years have passed since Son Goku has destroyed the evil Majin Boo, since then our heroes have each had their break, other then Son Goku and the prince of saiyajins, Vegeta. Far away, Freiza and his family prepare for invasion, Broly has been desperately trying to survive after getting punched in the chest from Goku...And Ledgic has something in store for the Z-Senshi with Baby!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball GT , Episode 1 : Namek, here we come!

3 years have passed since Son Goku has destroyed the evil Majin Boo, since then our heroes have each had their break, other then Son Goku and the prince of saiyajins, Vegeta.

It has also been several years since they have last visited the lush Green Planet Namek, where Frieza and his brother Coola have once reigned. Our favourite green hero Piccolo has decided that he would like to visit New Namek.

"Why not?!" Goku shouted while Vegeta refused angrily, "Yeah dad it would be fun!" Trunks replied. Vegeta still disagreed, outside Goten was training with Gohan while Chi-Chi and Videl consult a pregnant Bulma. "Why should we go to New Namek? We all know the troubles we went through there, we don't want to cause it again do we?" Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta, Frieza was there before -" Vegeta interrupts rudely "That's exactly the point!" the prince said.

"We're going!" Goku said. Vegeta sighed left, while Krillin, 18, and Piccolo were watching, Trunks to.

The next day our heroes were ready to board the new ship Bulma and her father have constructed, similar to the one Goku used to travel to Namek. "Be careful, Trunks, Vegeta" Bulma said in a sad fashion. Vegeta looks away as Trunks gives his mother a hug.

Goten is nearly in tears but Gohan is all smiling as Chi-Chi sobs, Goku quietly tells Mr. Ox to watch her, Videl, and Pan.

Krillin says his goodbyes to 18 and Roshi, who spends all this time behind 18 watching her most beautiful ass closely.

Piccolo is in the back with his eyes closed, as the ship's door nearly closes, as Goku slowly sighs and looks at his friends and family with their luggage. "Well guys, it's time!" Goku laughed slowly. "Namek eh? Remember all the memories we had there?" Krillin quickly responds "Namek? Namek? MEMORIES? You come towards the end when me, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan are near death not to mention me and Vegeta dying from the hands of Frieza! What types of memories are those!" Goku laughed while Gohan smiled slowly, Piccolo remained in his meditation. "Oops, I forgot all about that" Goku said as he smiles with his right hand in the back of his head. Vegeta remains silent.

The ship slowly lifts up, with "For Launch, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu!" in the back, as they all took their separate ways. Inside the room everyone was, there was a glass table with many types of food, especially dinosaur meat. Goku was the first to dig in, Gohan and Goten did the same. Trunks, Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo ate as classy gentleman as they see the Son family making fools out of themselves, especially stealing each others food.

"When are we arriving there Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Three days with the speed we are going" he responded.

"WHAT!? THREE DAYS?" Goku shouted, as everyone nearly dropped their plates of food.

Gohan and Goten slowly laugh as Piccolo drew a smirk, Krillin smiled.

End of Episode 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball GT , Episode 2: A Familiar Figure Returns?!

There was once a moment where Goku has died, well actually twice. Once from Raditz and the other from a vicious android named Cell. Goku has since then trained with the Grand Kai, and another figure…

"We're almost there guys!" Goku said happily, as those 2 days were well spent on Gravity Training with Vegeta while Goten and Trunks do their own thing. Gohan and Piccolo somehow discussed about Ki Control and how Gohan can supress his power during times where he doesn't need to use it.

Krillen currently stood out the window with Goten and Trunks whom are both astonished by the beauty of the planet.

With a few hours they have arrived in Namek, everything was well and they were welcomed. Piccolo has personal things he had to do and flew away for a while.

Goten and Trunks found Namekian children to play with, while Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Krillin spoke with the elders.

"Someone is here, Goku" one of the elders spoke.

"Really? Here to see me?" Goku asked.

"Yes, though he may look like us, he isn't on of our people…"

Goku instantly knew who the elder was talking about.

The figure flew from above and landed next to him.

"Good to see you Goku" Pikkon said as Goku hurried to hug him. Vegeta sighed while Gohan and Krillin stood confused.

"Pikkon!" Goku said. "How are you?" he asked curiously while his friends stood there awkwardly.

"Good, after 3 years of just leaving me after that Janemba freak died, all I did was take care of this Cell fellow, Frieza, and all those other runts!" He said angrily while Goku laughed.

"Ah, is Broly there?" Goku asked, Vegeta got angry by hearing his name.

"Who?" Pikkon asked.

"Good." Goku said as Pikkon was confused. He later realized it's a bad thing…

"WAIT HE STILL ISN'T DEAD?" he shouted

"Don't worry about him dad, he probably landed far away from here or Earth anyways from that punch you did to him" Gohan said.

"Good point" Goku then later applied his attention to Pikkon again.

"This must be your son…" Pikkon said looking at Krillin.

"Me? No I'm his best friend!" Krillin said, flattered.

"It's me, Pikkon!" Gohan said.

"Oh, you're stronger than Goku himself! I can see It from your Ki" Pikkon said surprisingly as Goku and Vegeta sighed, Gohan blushed.

"Why are you here on Namek, Pikkon?" Goku asked.

"The Kais asked me to take care of this villain named **_Pikkoro _**who kept on calling himself the King of Namek. There is also another one named **_Kizoku Suraggu _**who supposedly works for him"

"No kidding, I killed these two a long time ago though, did they escape from Hell?" Goku said.

"No..They were resurrected" Pikkon responded.

"Re…Resurrected? By who?" Gohan said.

"He boarded your ship, Piccolo?" Pikkon said.

Vegeta laughed. Krillin suddenly got angry.

"What do you mean? How?!" Goku asked.

"Some sort of Namekian way, but that's not the point. These two are much stronger than they were before and are a threat here. They took a ton of villagers and made them join their army of some sort, it's a massive genocide." He said.

"Guys, want to find Piccolo for answers?" Goku asked.

Vegeta said nothing, Gohan, Pikkon and Krillin nodded.

When Goku used his Instant Transmission with them on his back, they arrived at Piccolo's location. He turns his head and smiled.

"You found out eh?" He said, removing his turban and revealing the legendary Majin Symbol in his forehead…"Huh? Majin?!" Goku asked, trembling in fear as Vegeta was reminded from the time he was also apart of this Majin thing. "Yeah, Babidi ran away during his escape from hell…" Piccolo said looking at Gohan, embarrassed.

Piccolo smiled, "But now it's not the time for lecture, I have a father to have a meeting with" he said, "WAIT!" Goku said but Piccolo teleported. "How was he able to hide this, surely we could have noticed from his Ki right?" Goku asked.

"About that…" Gohan said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball GT , Episode 3 : The Fight Begins

"Father, they found out" Piccolo said, as he kneels before him, before doing so he quickly took a look at the throne, with Babidi, Suruguu, and his father.

There were seats for each of them. "Rise" he heard his father said, with the Majin symbol on his forhead, Lord Suruguu had it as well.

"Why don't you take Vegeta and send him back here?" Babidi asks, as if it was more of an order.

"Yes, it would be great to hold him here and grab information about Goku, and if you can…Kill his son" he heard Suruguu say.

The only thing Piccolo can see are their shadows, nothing more, the moment he heard Suruguu say the last three words, Piccolo stumbled. "Which one?" he asked.

"The eldest" Suruguu said, Babidi giggled.

"Is this an order?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, son" his father answered.

"Very well" Piccolo left.

Behind them was an army, looking for the Namekian Dragonballs.

Piccolo thought about it for a while, he seems not to have any emotoions or feelings to held him back for what he is about to do. As he flew away towards Vegeta he hid is Ki, supressing it for the time being.

Back at our Heroes…

"Why don't we split up?" Gohan asked the gang consisting of his father, brother, Vegeta, Pikkon, Trunks and Krillin.

"For?" Krillin aksed.

"Suruguu, Piccolo and his father must have caused trouble to some villagers, we need to see each one to protect them!" Goku answered.

Krillin nodded.

"Vegeta, go with Pikkon, Krillin handle Trunks and Goten for me, Gohan head South from here, I'll go North. Krillin, go East, and Vegeta head West with Pikkon" Goku ordered.

Vegeta only nodded and said nothing, him and Pikkon flew towards that direction.

"Bless you, Son Goku" the elders said.

Goku nodded, and left.

Vegeta PoV

Vegeta was quietly angry at Kakorat, but he learned how to handle it. Pikkon seems to notice this, but they were both quiet. Vegeta can only hope that the pathetic human can keep in watch for his son, since these Namekian villains must be dangerous for them to handle.

As they were close to the village, they noticed fires coming out, and screams from Namekian people. "Over there! Below us!" Pikkon said.

Vegeta flew there first, punching the first of the soldiers in the gut, finishing the second one with a kick. He looked at Pikkon who took them in the speed of lightning one by one, Pikkon was covered in flames of some sort.

Good grief Kakorat, this is what you trained with? Vegeta asked himself.

Pikkon has seemed to take care of fifteen Namekian soldiers before Vegeta can even blink.

"Over here, Saiyan"

Vegeta knew who it was, Majin Piccolo.

Vegeta looked above, as well as Pikkon.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo shouted, as both Pikkon and Vegeta were unaware of the hidden Ki balls around them, Vegeta suddenly angered and changed into his Super Saiyan Two form before the balls have hit them, exploding in contact. He heard both Pikkon and himself scream in terror.

After a few minutes, Vegeta got up. Only to notice all the villagers are dead, he looked around to see only Piccolo dragging him. Vegeta broke free and kicked the Namekian's back, shouting in anger.

"You stupid Saiyan!" Piccolo said, lunching himself towards the Prince, punching, kicking, everything. Vegeta launched a Big Bang Attack, only to see Piccolo vanish from mid-air and kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, proceeding to punch him in the face. "You were always a coward Vegeta, a disgrace of your own kind!" Piccolo said, taking the fallen Vegeta by the hair and lunching a Ki Ball at his stomach, lunching him several feet back, Piccolo enjoyed Vegeta's cry.

"You are nothing, Vegeta, always a coward when a true challenge appears, always a lower-class warrior compared to Goku and his son Gohan, and you will fall from my hands, a true Namekian soldier!" Piccolo said, wrapping his long Namekian Arm around Vegeta's neck, enjoying the Saiyan's cry, with his other arm Piccolo was charging a Ki Blast, "Bow down to me!"

Piccolo's right arm was glowing with energy, as soon as he was about to punch through Vegeta, he noticed Vegeta suddenly gaining an immense amount of power…

"You think me, the Prince of Saiyans will lose to you? An irrelevant punk? Have you not noticed that the Saiyan race…Is the strongest there ever was!" Vegeta shouted, powering up and breaking free of Piccolo's grasp, "Flash Cannon!" Vegeta said, as he lunched small Ki Ball, kicking it towards Piccolo.

Everything suddenly changed white, as the brightness from the blast blinded Piccolo for a while, Vegeta heard Piccolo's cry of terror and smiled.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shouted, hitting Piccolo straight in the stomach lunching him towards the Namekian earth below. Vegeta noticed his left arm bleeding and his Ki rapidly diminishing by his new Flash Cannon attack. After several minutes of trying to find Pikkon, he couldn't. He looked back, only to see Piccolo once more.

"Nice speech, but not quite good enough!" Piccolo said, taking off his weights, Vegeta was stumbling. "Fight like a man, Vegeta, calling yourself the Prince of Saiyans, but you are just a coward…" he said.

End of Episode 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball GT , Episode 4 : Corrupted Justice

Vegeta ignored Piccolo's comments, as a Mastered Super Saiyan 2, he knew his power is enough to beat Majin Piccolo, no matter how much the Majin boost was.

His Saiyan aura was surrounding him in all his glory, with the static around him. "Let's start round two, shall we?" Vegeta said, cupping his hands "Galick Gun!" at full speed towards Piccolo, who instantly teleported somewhere else. "Show yourself, Namkeian!" as he looked around.

Piccolo suddenly revealed himself, a distant " Special Beam Cannon!" was heard, Vegeta jumped away at the nick of time, countering with a one-armed Ki blast, deflected by Piccolo. Vegeta at full speed flew towards Piccolo, dragging him towards a nearby mountain as they collide. The veins of Piccolo's body has never been bigger than now, Vegeta repetitively punishing Piccolo with a series of punches to the face, he smiled. "Have you ever wondered how it felt, being the weakest of the group? The lowest of the handful of the glorious race you once ruled? Crumbling by the hands of Frieza? Being weaker than your own child? Or the child of Kakorats? Have you?!" Vegeta shouted, hearing the cries of Piccolo after each punch comes after another. "The humiliation that came through your body as the warrior elite with royal blood, losing all it's glory?" Vegeta spat.

Majin Piccolo broke free, "Show me your shame then!" he shouted, slapping Vegeta, kneeing him in the stomach, taking him by the leg and throwing him below. "Because I'll be happy to give you some more!" Piccolo blurted, shouting as he shouts the Prince of Saiyans name, charging a full blast with his right arm. By now Vegeta's blue clothing is has been cut in several places, as well as Piccolo's.

"Atomic Blast!" Piccolo shouted, not expecting to hear Vegeta shout "Galick Gun!" in return, the two beams collided, Vegeta is winning the beam struggle at first, but it appears that Piccolo's is getting closer. Vegeta laughed, Piccolo can hear Vegeta shouting more and more, as the blast finally overpowers the Atomic Blast, Piccolo managed to get away, but not without his leg being completely destroyed, shattering to pieces, the Namekian blood dripping towards the ground. "Pathetic" Vegeta said, leaving completely, forgetting about Pikkon. Piccolo was covered with blood, but Vegeta left with only scars.

Pikkon PoV

After about 20 minutes, Pikkon finally gained consciousness, going out of the rubble covering him. Seeing that the village is completely destroyed, Pikkon seemed to have failed Goku's request, or the Kais.

"What..Happened?"

All he remembered was Piccolo above him, and a ton of bright lighting blinding him. As he was walking, he saw Piccolo's body, coughing out blood, Vegeta must have done it, "Stand back!" Piccolo demanded, as his leg suddenly came back out from his body. Piccolo crawled back up, "I said STAND BACK!" catching Pikkon off guard, releasing a small Ki Cannon. Pikkon only teleported behind Piccolo and knocked him unconscious, a method he used from the Kais.

"I have to find Babidi…" Pikkon told himself, flying towards the direction Piccolo must have came from, holding Piccolo.

After a few minutes, he did. Pikkon tossed Piccolo towards the hideout his father has with Babidi, and left him there, not meaning to negotiate with any of them. He promised the elders of the ruined village that once the threat is gone, he will help restore it. He wondered what happened with Vegeta, did he fight Piccolo? Or did Pikkon fight Piccolo himself and he just forgot? No matter, he decides to go back to the main headquarters to see if anyone is back.

Goten, Trunks and Krillin all seemed to enjoy their experience, when Pikkon asked them if they have done their task, they simply responded that everything was fine where they were. Goku and Gohan have yet to return, Vegeta remained sitting in a corner, thinking about his recent fight.

"Did you fight Piccolo?" Pikkon has asked.

"I did, I utterly destroyed him" Vegeta asked, refusing the services of health a nearby Namekian doctor politely suggested. "I know what he went through, though. I was once under the control of Babidi too, the feeling of power that comes inside of you was too good to decline, when I defeated Kakorat I then came to my senses, knowing that this power has made me a warrior, not the warrior I wanted to be though." Vegeta said, "There was no way I could have broke free, other than dying myself, as I saw you before when we faced Janemba. I fear we may have to kill Piccolo as well" Vegeta said.

Pikkon was silent. "Gohan!" Goten shouted in horror as he saw a battered and bruised Gohan, "What happened? Please! Say something!" Goten asked nearly in tears.

"Su…ruguu…He has returned!" Gohan said, "Who? Did you kill it?" Goten asked. "Al..most…He's…Much strong…er…." Gohan responded, fading into unconsciousness, as he falls towards the floor in exhaustion. Goten asked for doctors to appear, and they did immediately.

Goku PoV

Everything was all fine and dandy, he thought, as the village he visited was fine. He then asked for some food, thanked the villagers and left to the HQ. He has made great Namekian friends in this adventure, and most of all everyone re-established their friendships and made new ones after their break. Flying alone staring through the beautiful Namekian sky, just as an airbone squad of Namekians covered in weird armor flew towards him as well. Goku emerged above them and turned Super Saiyan, but the Namekians didn't stop as they lunched themselves towards the hero, surrounding him in all fours.

Goku laughed, putting his trademark Instant Transmission fingers in his forehead and teleported above them. There was 6 of them, eventually they charged Rapid Ki Balls in his direction, but Goku felt nothing. "Ka…Me…" he said, cupping his hands, he saw one of them closing in behind him "Ha, Me….." and just then he swiftly turns around "HAAAAA!" Shouted the Super Saiyan, obliterating the Namekian warrior, that supposedly works for Babidi and Pikkoro Daimao.

"Now do you five want to become like him too?" He asked in anger, they all shook their heads "Then go! Warn your leaders that we are here to stop them!" Goku shouted, and with that they each flew away, but a figure stopped right in front of him, different from the rest. "Hello, Goku…"

Goku recognized that voice, "Pikkoro? Aren't you supposed to be de-, Oh right. You look younger…" Goku said.

Pikkoro was in his traditional clothing, "I think you know what happened to my son, and that wretched Saiyan Prince…"He said in anger.

"I don't…" Goku answered, confused. "Vegeta nearly killed him" Pikkoro said in anger. Goku was ready to fight, going to his pose, "Oh please, you aren't strong enough in this form, go on. Go to your third form would you be so kind" Pikkoro smirked, it seems like he wants to test Goku, but Goku didn't budge.

"Suruguu almost killed your son." He said. That is what made Goku snap, "That's…The Ki I felt from earlier…God Damn it!" Goku said in anger, Pikkoro was entertained. Goku entered his Super Saiyan 2 Form with rage and static surrounding his golden aura, "I WILL STOP YOU!" he shouted in absolute anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonball GT , Episode 5: A Father's Anger

The anger flowing in Goku is what entertained Pikkoro, feeling the punch Goku threw at him and simply countering it with a kick sending Goku a few feet back. He was still in his Super Saiyan Two form, seeing that Pikkoro might not be worthy of his full power just yet. Goku blocked the next attack by Pikkoro and sent him flying with a simple one handed Kamehameha, he then proceeded by teleporting behind Pikkoro putting his arms together like an hammer and striking the demon in the back.

Pikkoro didn't feel flattered about going head to head with a Super Saiyan Two, he wanted more, he grinned when he stood up. "This will be entertaining…" he said, "GET OVER HERE!"

Goku charged towards him, and Pikkoro side stepped, kneeing Goku in the stomach seeing the blood coming out of Goku's mouth, Pikkoro then performed a flip-kick in Goku's back, proceeding to jump repetitively. "Show me more! Punish me for sending my pawns to battle your adult son!" he shouted. Goku said nothing. He disappears and upper-cutted Pikkoro, he disappeared again and kicked Pikkoro's back in anger. He heard Pikkoro scream in pain.

A crater was formed, the dust was enough for Pikkoro to disappear in , but the Saiyan knew he wasn't gone. He turns around and kneed Pikkoro in the stomach, holding him by the head and tossing him towards the ground, flying over to the demon just in time to toss him further in the floor, making yet another crater.

Pikkoro kicked Goku in the torso hard enough for Goku to kneel down for a while. Pikkoro then proceeded to headbutt Goku in the chest the moment our hero stood up, he slid down and knocked Goku off balance with a sweep of a leg. Pikkoro proceeded to step on Goku's stomach hard, digging our the Saiyan below and below, down and down. Pikkoro was laughing the whole time, but decided to hop off. Goku teleported behind him and Pikkoro took the place of the one getting dug down until he wasn't even in sight.

Nothing happened, as he was waiting and waiting. Suddenly from underground an arm dragged Goku below, then up again as Pikkoro threw him towards the sky and fired a Mouth Cannon towards Goku's stomach, Goku let that one hit him, giving Pikkoro a bit of confidence as he heard Goku's scream. Goku's clothes are half torn. Pikkoro was getting bored, fast. "Lets finish this sparring match, and continue later sha-" he was rudely interrupted by a kick to the face from Goku, who teleported behind Pikkoro and threw him to the floor charging yet another Kamehameha, cupping his hands. "Ka…Me…" Pikkoro got up and smirked. "Ha…Me.." Pikkoro knew this wasn't enough.

He saw more static around Goku, and saw this as a sign of him going Super Saiyan Three, Pikkoro quickly powered up two fold, and launched his own blast. As it looked like it was about to hit Goku, the Universally Famous Blue cannon challenged Pikkoro's blast, as Goku arrived in his Super Saiyan Three form quickly overpowering Pikkoro's signature move. Goku watched from the sky as Pikkoro's body was caught in the inferno of Goku's Kamehameha, thinking it's done he left, but waited for a few moments to see if Pikkoro would reappear somehow. He reverted to base and flew off.

The Namekian rose from the ground, only to see that Goku left. He cracked his fists and smiled, leaving in full glory. "Round one is over, Goku…But wait until we each reach our full power!" he thought to himself. His surroundings are quiet, and he only smirked more. "And…A King has his reign" he said silently, implying that he has an army waiting. "We will takeover this planet"

The next day everyone rested, especially Goku, Gohan and Vegeta after they each fought their respective enemies.

Back to Pikkoro and co. they each healed quickly, and had to listen through Babidi's lectures of how dangerous Goku is, and what not. None of them could even listen to it anymore, but he went on. Lord Suruguu was in his youth, same as Pikkoro, each of them being stronger than they ever were.

They had 6 Dragonballs, and had to wait until the army finds the other, but they couldn't seem to. That's because…Goten and Trunks got the four-stared one, themselves…

"Would you think they have it?" Suruguu asked after a brief discussion about the missing ball.

"Sure, but who would we send to face each of them?" Pikkoro asked

While Piccolo sat calmly, "Oh we have someone…" Suruguu smiled.

End of episode 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonball GT: Episode 6: His Vengeance

Turles smiled as he bit his maybe, 7th Fruit? He still kept a scouter next to his eye. Piccolo remained calm, "You want me to take care of those pesky adults right?" Turles asked, with the M on his head.

"Yesssss" slithered Babidi in joy, "Alright" Turles responded.

"Don't fail us, Saiyan!" Pikkaro demanded.

"I won't, Namekian" Turles answered. And with that, he flew passed by. He still kept his tail, and hasn't reached any Super Saiyan form of some sort, but he did gain this weird power-up after his near-death experience from Goku, only to be saved by Lord Slug's incoming spaceship.

Turles smirked, remembering that he is much, much stronger than he was before, and will make Goku pay for his actions against his own kind.

Charging towards wherever he sensed the biggest Ki, he saw two kids below him…Saiyan kids, he noticed. He supressed his power and landed to a kid that looked alike him, and Goku…"Umm…Trunks?" Goten asked, stumbling back, "Yeah Go-…" Trunks noticed it too.

"You, you are a son of Goku's?" Turles asked.

"How do you know about my father!" Goten asked, enraged and reaching his Super Saiyan 2 form that he learned with Trunks a year ago, charging towards Turles.

Turles sighed and with his right arm chopped Goten who quickly reverted back to base and landed in the ground. "You will pay for that you jerk!" Trunks said, also going Super Saiyan 2 "Final Fudge Blast!" he shouted, it's his own interpretation of his Father's Final Flash, as he spreads his arms, then proceeds to put them together and lunching it at full speed.

Turles tanked it. Trunks stumbled, "Goten…I think it's time!"

Goten nodded. "Wait, do any of you happen to know where the four stared Dragonball is?" Turles asked, Goten and Trunks stumbled a bit. "Heh" Trunks said, as he said aloud in unison with Goten, peforming the fusion dance, "Fu…-sion….HA!" they shouted. Gotenks arrived, Turles wasn't shocked. Lightning was around the Super Saiyan Two fusion, glad to breath some air after a few years.

"I'm Gotenks and I'm going to take you down!" he said, charging himself towards Turles and knocking him away. Turles stumbled but regained his composure, he took Gotenks by the arm and pressed him towards the floor, his Saiyan Armor shining. He threw Gotenks above him and lunching himself towards him, headbutting Gotenks's stomach.

After a while, Gotenks regained his composure. "Let me show you, my full power!" he said, powering up to his full strength in his Super Saiyan Two form. Turles flew towards the Saiyan Fusion, Gotenks limboed in mid-air and back-flipped, shattering half of Turles's armour almost immediately. Turles angered a bit, "You Fool!" he shouted, taking off his scouter and using one arm to charge one weird glowing Ki Blast towards the air. He only smirked for this, "Be aware, what a Saiyan's true form is!"

The moon glowed. He felt the outrageous fur appearing in the matter of seconds, his armour shattering and his muscles almost exploding in full speed. He grumbled a bit and re-gained his composure, "An Oozaru!" he shouted.

Gotenks only laughed, and went to his Super Saiyan Three form. Somewhere nearby he knew Gohan and Goku are coming..And Vegeta as well so he has to make this quick.

End of Episode 6


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonball GT: Episode 7; He who falls…

Turles lifted his left Oozaru arm up and immediately followed dozens of knife-like Ki Cannons going towards Super Saiyan Three Gotenks, who quickly braced himself for contact, but it didn't matter as several parts of Gotenks's arm and legs bled. And yet…Something felt weird fighting this being, but he ignored it.

He fired his mouth cannon, dragging the kid a few feet back, Gotenks responded with cupping his hands. "Ka…" Turles sighed and released several Ki Blasts "Me…Hameha!" he rushed it, and Turles knew it.

But the blast still went through most of the small Ki balls until Turles deflected it with his other Oozaru arm. Turles mumbled some gibberish and proceeded to hold Gotenks with both hands around his body, torturing Gotenks. The harder he pressed the harder it is for them to get out.

"Nah, just kidding!" Gotenks said, shouting and breaking free. Turles stumbled but regained his stance, but Gotenks proceeded to fire Ki Balls rapidly, he put his arms up in a weird stance and yelled "Galactic Donut!" as a ring surrounded the Oozaru. "Big Boom

Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha…" he shouted while cupping his hands.

Turles released a quick Mouth Cannon as the blasts collided. "times 10!" Turles heard Gotenks say, as Gotenks's blast quickly overpowered the Mouth Cannon and lunched Turles several miles away with a roar of pain.

Turles angered, "You will pay for this you brat!" he shouted, powering up, surprisingly enough he teleported behind Gotenks and finger-flicked him. He teleported again towards the direction Gotenks was going and whipped him with his tail, then proceeding to strangle him with it.

Suddenly, Ultimate Gohan kicked the Oozaru in the head, twice. Turles lost grip of Gotenks, who was caught by a Super Saiyan Goku, who then immediately de-fused.

Gohan proceeded to kick him more and more until Turles decided it was enough, he slapped Gohan away with a sweep of his arm. Turles managed to laugh, while Goku consulted the kids. A distant Final Flash was heard from the mouth of Vegeta, and a Kamehameha from Gohan.

"You did well, kids…" he said. "But now it's our turn" Goku told them,

"Come on Kakorat! Now!" Vegeta yelled. "Right!" he entered his Super Saiyan Three form, yelling the traditional Kamehameha words, pushing it to his limits. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan and Goku pushed, while Vegeta remained silent with his Final Flash. Turles was in a world of hurt by now, the blast pushed him towards a mountain as he reverted back to his regular form in exhaustion, and reaching the floor. Suddenly, after everything turned a bit calmer, a large figure appeared, a young Namekian soldier. Gohan recognized him almost immediately…"Suruguu!" he said in unison with his father.

Suruguu said nothing, as he punched both Gohan and Goku aside while supressing his power. He knocked off a Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta as well. Suruguu took Goten and Trunks, and suddenly vanished. "No! GOTEN!" Goku shouted, Vegeta was angry but silent. Krillin saw everything from afar, and told Pikkon about it.

"Why would he take them?" Gohan asked, confused.

"The Dragonballs you idiot!" Vegeta responded, obviously pissed off. "They had the four-star ball!" he continued.

End of Episode 7!


	8. Chapter 8

Dragonball GT, Episode 8: Must Rise

"I brought them, Pikkaro." Suruguu said, tossing the kids towards

his masters. The kids were not conscious at all, and were in base form. Pikkaro smiled as he searched Goten for the ball, he did, around the pockets of his traditional orange uniform. "Yes…We did it!" tossing it to Babidi as they assembled the balls in the right way, outside of their hideout.

""Takkaraputo Popurunga Pupirittoparo", the Namekian words required to summon Porunga has been said from Suruguu imself. From the shining balls came the ultimate dragon, with several spikes on his back. "Weren't we banished, sire?" said a soldier. "This is New Namek you idiot!" Suruguu said, killing the soldier as he punched him through the stomach.

"I am Porunga, and I shall grant you three wishes!" the dragon spoke, as a smile has came from Suruguu and Pikkaro. They knew those pathetic Saiyans are coming soon so they'd need to hurry.

"First, Porunga, create us a Kingdom for us to rule this wretched planet in!" Pikkaro said in the Namekian language. "Very well" responded Porunga, glowing. Suddenly, the earth below them moved, shaking as the tall castle of theirs appeared. Pikkaro smiled. "I'd need you to imprison these imbecilles! Start with Suruguu and Turles! Send them to the deepest prison yet in this castle!" Pikkaro said, shocking Suruguu.

"Son of a bitch!" Suruguu shouted, cursing Babidi , Piccolo and Pikkaro as the unconscious Turles was transferred with him., as they were immediately vanished from their sight.

"Next, grant me and my son Eternal Youth!" Pikkaro said in confidence, Piccolo smiled. "I'm sorry son! Pikkaro said, putting his hand on Piccolo's immediately absorbing his own son's power, "I need your power!" Pikkaro smiled as Piccolo shouted in horror. Porunga disappeared as the last wish has been granted, and the balls each vanished to their respective locations. The new Pikkaro took a look at Babidi, and killed him easily with one Ki Blast, smiling at his newfound strength, he now has the power of Kami, Nail, and Piccolo in him, and he couldn't have felt better.

"Soldiers! Prepare to recruit! Kill anybody that opposes us! Kill their young if they fight back! Torture them, let us be known in the history of our race!" Pikkaro shouted as his loyal soldiers each cheered. "Now, what to do with these kids?" he asked himself, as he held them both with each hand.

He teleported to Goku, tossed each kid to him and Vegeta and told them something…"Tomorrow, when we clash fists, I warn you and your sons that the power I hold here is unlike anyone elses, I will devour all of you and will kill that pesky Namekian wannabe of yours called Pikkon. None of you will be able to handle me, not…One…Bit…" he said. Warning them of his awesome power. "Wait!" Goku said.

"Hmmh?" Pikkaro responded. "What happened to Piccolo?!" Goku asked. Pikkaro laughed, "Lets just say, his power is in a better place" he said as he vanished infront of our heroes eyes. Goku didn't know the meaning of it until he remembered Piccolo absorbing Kami…"He…Absorbed his own son's powers!" Goku said, shocked. Gohan and Vegeta remained quiet. "Father, let me fight him tomorrow!" Gohan requested.

"No son, he's stronger than any of u-" Goku was interrupted, "But I'm the strongest out of us all! I don't want you, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, or Krillin to die at his hands! He's much stronger than you all!" Gohan said.

Goku sighed, "If you must. But if you are ever to lose, you know what must be done right?" Goku asked. "Fusion between you and Vegeta?" Gohan asked while Vegeta remained quiet. "Yes." Goku answered."Alright then. Gohan, you must fight like you did against Cell, don't hold back!" Goku said. Gohan nodded, smiling.

The next day, Pikkaro stood by his Kingdom, watching as he saw his enemies fly slowly towards them. "Are you ready, Gohan?" asked Krillin. "Should I be?" Gohan joked, as he landed his feet infront of Pikkaro, who took off his cape. "You will lose, son" Pikkaro said.

"I'm not so sure about that!" Gohan smiled, as he launched himself in front of Pikkaro. What seemed like one punch, was actually three punches as Gohan rapidly punched his enemy, Pikkaro broke free by flipping away having his foot knock Gohan off balance. Pikkaro then managed to somehow launch a Special Beam Cannon in the matter of seconds. Gohan deflected it with the back of his hand.

Gohan than proceeded to go for a punch which was easily blocked by Pikkaro, who proceeded to block the next one too. Pikkaro went for a chop with the back of his hand, "You will lose, kid!" with that Gohan's ribs felt an immense pain as he collided with the ground forming a huge crater.

A distant "Ka…" was being heard, Gohan's voice "Impossible!" Pikkaro said, not being able to see his opponent. "Me….." as he was closer to launching it. "Ha…." Pikkaro got mad, "Where is he!?" he shouted. "Me…." And Gohan suddenly appeared out of the crater, "Haaaaaa!" shouted the Saiyan, as Pikkaro suddenly knew there was no way to stop the Blue Cannon, hitting his stomach as he shouted in pain.

They both flew above, breathing heavily. Pikkaro made the first move punching Gohan straight in the gut, proceeding by kicking him in the leg, Pikkaro threw him below and used his Laser Eye beam, destroying almost half of Gohan's close replacing it by bruised body parts, bleeding. Pikkaro laughed, Gohan wasn't worried much.

"Alright, you got me!" Gohan shouted, instantly behind Pikkaro as Pikkaro got angry, fast. Gohan swept Pikkaro's leg, then knocked him out with another kick to the face. Gohan then blocked the incoming punch by Pikkaro, raised Pikkaro above and bicycle kicked him towards the walls of Pikkaro's kingdom.

"Alright Gohan!" Goku said, cheering. Pikkaro coughed blood, "Enough!" he shouted in anger charging towards Gohan kneeing him in the face. Gohan saw this as an opportunity of taking him by the leg and throwing him to the ground, "It's been a long time I used this, Masenko!" he shouted as he lifted his arms above his head, the blast directly shattered Pikkaro clothes and a bit of his stomach which was regenerated fast. Gohan teleported behind where Pikkaro was heading for and took him by the head, flipping him and kicking his stomach, Pikkaro quickly released a Mouth Cannon deflected by a small Ki Blast.

"You shouldn't make me angry kid!" Pikkaro yelled, suddenly powering up with an intense gray aura around him. "Have you ever saw an Enraged Namekian?" as he then proceeded to yell more, and more, and more, until the veins in his muscles grew and this body gotten buffer. "This is your last fight!"

"Yo! I'm over here!" Gohan said, as he teleported behind him. Pikkaro turned around and kneed Gohan's stomach, catching him off guard and getting dragged miles back.

End of episode 8!


	9. Chapter 9

Dragonball GT, Episode 9: Sealed?

Pikkaro, now above Gohan's power flew below, walking slowly towards Gohan in the crater he just made. "Your power is now dwarfed by mine!" Pikkaro said, taking Gohan by his right hand and holding him, slapping him about four times, then upper cutted. Pikkaro then proceeded to fly above Gohan and kick him back down, he teleports below Gohan and kicks him above once more, each time having Gohan shout in pain as this vicious pattern continues. "Gohan!" Goten shouted struggling as he was about to fly towards his brother, but stopped by Goku.

"You can't stand a chance against me now!" Pikkaro said. Goku watches from afar, stumbling on any way of finding words. Gohan and Pikkaro collide fists, more and more in different places as they teleport, making it hard for the kids to see. Pikkaro at one point kicked Gohan, making him spit blood, Gohan saw in incoming Special Beam Cannon in which he vanishes and takes Pikkaro by the leg, throwing him off, "Eyahhhh!" he said, using a Yellow-ish Kamehameha type of move as Pikkaro releases his own cannon, which overpowered Gohan's blat quickly and made him collide with a nearby pole, then about twenty boulders before he managed to stop at a mountain, and fall to the floor. "Why…Why is it that everytime I get stronger, I always fall down to evil? Why…" Gohan angered.

"You let me take Piccolo, Gohan…And he wonders why!" Pikkaro said, Gohan teleported behind Pikkaro, trying to kick his ribs but was blocked by the Namekian's left arm, with his right he punched Gohan's face. "Didn't I teach you better than this!" Gohan suddenly heard Piccolo's voice coming out of his enemy, thinking he's playing mind games. "And to think that I thought you had potential!"…You are hallucinating Gohan, the hero is telling himself, don't mind it…Don't, mind, it…"Come on! Hit him with all you got!" He heard Piccolo's voice, "Hit me with all you got!" Pikkaro said himself now.

"Grr….Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Gohan cupped his hands, "Haaaaa!" shouting once more as the blast collides with Pikkaro's Special Beam Cannon, "Eyahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan shouts as the blast overpowers the Special Beam Cannon, "HARDER! HARDER!" Gohan heard Piccolo's voice, as Pikkaro shouts in pain. Pikkaro escapes as the blast goes nowhere, he takes Gohan by his head and throws him above, punching him in the stomach.

"You are in for a treat now!" Pikkaro said, but suddenly six figures surrounded Gohan. Two of them Gohan recognized, Supreme and Old Kai, the rest he didn't… They each smiled. "Gohan, you are doing well." Supreme Kai said, "Yes, very well" King Kai said in his 2x Kaioken form, "Hey King Kai!" Goku yelled. "Shut up Goku!" King Kai answered, Pikkaro still stood confused and angry. "Here, Gohan, we need you to use this to seal Pikkaro, don't worry, your master Piccolo will come out of him when you use this." Supreme Kai said.

"Really? Alri—" Gohan was interrupted, "I like boobs!" Old Kai said, Supreme Kai laughed, he gave the box to Gohan and they each vanished. "What is happening!" Pikkaro said, angry launching several Ki Beams to Gohan, who smiled and dodged each and every one of them.

"You're death!" he said, opening the box, nothing happened. "Now Gohan!" Goku said, Gohan was confused. "USE IT!" Goku yelled. Pikkaro laughed. "Oh, right", as Gohan recognized what it was. He tossed the box above and grabbed it once more, transforming into a Z-Sword, transferring all his power into it, cutting Pikkaro and having Piccolo jump off his father's body, "No…No..!" Pikkaro said, as the Z-Sword was tossed to the depths of the Kingdom's basement.

End of episode 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragonball GT: Episode of Burori!

He felt Goku's fist rip his chest apart, the pain and the brutality that felt upon him, as he shouted one last "KAKORATOOO!" before his supposed death, being sent dozens of miles away and reverting back to Super Saiyan mode. He stood up after there was almost thirty minutes left of the comet colliding with the planet, his chest was wide open. He flew as far as he could to doctor Krang, "KRANG, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he shouted, enraged. "Here…Burori" the purple alien scientist spoke. "Heal me! NOW!" as he reaches his hands out preparing a Ki Blast if he doesn't.

"Ye…Yes sir!" giving Broly a type of medicine, as the chest was reforming Burori was shouting in pain, "Thank…Thank you!" he said as he fired the blast anyway, killing the doctor. He ran to the nearest pod, and escaped the planet as it was destroyed, and slept.

The last thing he remembered was destroying planets as a child, and nothing more, only him escaping with his father when his original home planet was destroyed.

He sees a green planet, resembling a gas planet, as his Saiyan Pod crash-landed there. When he woke up, he saw pink sapients, helping him escape the pod and heal his wounds a bit more, " Thank yo..u…"he said slowly, tired and hungry.

After a week he finally came back to his senses, as a weird pink-headed alien was watching him "AHHHHH" Burori said, while in base. "Calm down there, sir." The Yardratian said in a rashy voice. "What's your name?" he continued.

"Bu..ro..ri?" he responded. "Alright, Burocri-" Burori interrupts "Burori!" he said. "Yes of course, Burorcri-" Burori interferes one more "Burori!" in rage. After a while he Yardratian continued, "Yes, Burocri…" Burori sighed. "You are here in Planet Yardrat! Home of the kindest and safest race out there!" feeding Burori some sort of weird soup. "Here we can train you and help you become stronger!"

Burori liked what he heard, "Oh? Really?" he responded "Yes, but only when you are 100% healthy!" he answered. "Sure, your name?" Burori asked.

"Call me… Kon Dee" he whispered silently. "Kon..Dee?" Burori said, "Thank you."

Burori looked at a nearby mirror while in base form, seeing that his body has fully recovered, he washed his face and prepared for training.

The next 7 years or so, he has became a respected member of their civilization, helping everyone as a citizen, after a hard day of training he Instant Transmissioned back to his home, where Kon Dee has been washing his dishes. "Ah, welcome home Burori!" the male Yardrat said.

"Thanks" Burori responded in a silent tone, remembering he saw some sort of weird statue of a Saiyan that he stared at for about a second or so than afterwards he continued training at that time. "Kon Dee, who's the statue person?" he asked. "Oh, his name was Goku!" Burori bit his tongue, Goku? Who was he…? "He was a great warrior who came around 10 years ago and trained with us! He had a huge appetite and was very loyal and respectful! He went back to his home planet Earth afterwards!" Kon Dee said enthusiastically.

Burori went back to his room…Who was this Goku? He looked at the mirror once more and suddenly this huge figure with Green-ish hair looked at him, smiling. He had humongous muscles and laughed, Burori suddenly felt a burning sensation in his head, he put both hands in his head and went into his Super Saiyan form with Yellow hair, he still couldn't handle the pain, he proceeded to his Super Saiyan Two form he found a few years past but the pain was still there…"Kakorattt!" he yelled, as the pressure took over him.

Suddenly, his whole body exploded, and the house as well, he couldn't stop yelling, he felt possessed, and this some sort of evil form took over, he screamed more and more, with intense green aura around him…He was back, Broly is back, the Legendary Super Saiyan returned. The Yardrat people were screaming in terror and he laughed, enjoying killing several of their people and destroying the statue of Goku, he decided to leave this planet after destroying most of it's people, he was in a spaceship that he took from them, this spaceship was set for a weird planet called Planet Earth…He was enraged..And suddenly the memory of Goku came back, his near-death experience that Broly dreaded over, and not Burori, but he took a deep breath and went into hyper-sleep in this space pod, knowing he will arrive in this planet soon enough.

End of The Burori Special!


	11. Chapter 11

Dragonball GT: Episode 10, Returning to Earth!

After taking care of Pikkaro's army, and having Piccolo return to normal our heroes decide it is time to leave Namek.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Pikkon?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I need to keep in watch for this place, especially the kingdom where those three hooligans are sealed and trapped in. They might be stronger than me, but I know how to handle them" Pikkon says, winking as he flies away. He waves while Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks do the same. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin are already in the spaceship.

"So, Piccol-" Krillin was rudely interrupted, "Shut up! Can't you see I'm meditating!" Piccolo responded. Vegeta laughed. "Good to know you're back" Krillin said.

"Gohan, you did great yesterday…" Goku said, putting his arm around his eldest son's head. "Thanks dad, it was you who believed I can do it, and Goten too!" Gohan said, picking up his little bro as he laughs.

They waved towards the recovering Namekian race as their spaceship takes off, "They have been through so much…" Krillin said. "Yeah, we can't allow something like this to happen again, especially after it happened three times with Frieza, Cooler, and what happened recently" Goku answered.

"Gohan, you do understand what this means with your new power right?" Goku asked silently. "When a new villain approaches, you are the strongest out of all of us, you have to be the one who takes care of it since me and Vegeta are approaching old age soon" he said.

"Ye…Yes father." Gohan said, deep inside he regrets training with the Kais, because now he has to feel the weight of saving Earth, or potentially the Galaxy with his power. This is how it feels…He told himself. "Don't worry Gohan, you'll do great!" Goku said. Gohan waited a bit…"Huh?" he said. Goten laughed, Goku sighed, then laughed.

After a few hours have gone by, everybody fell asleep except Gohan, wondering about future villains he has to face. This is his story now, not his father's. He has to continue the legacy, then Goten, Pan, and the next generation. He closed the room of his door and fell asleep, thinking about this every second of every minute.

The next day, the group was close to Earth, they had about ten decent hours before reaching the atmosphere. "Kakorat…" Vegeta suddenly blurted.

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"Look at the radar, we have a shadow!" He said.

Looking behind them, a huge aircraft appeared, with a green being in red and purple clothing jumping out of it, flying at high speed towards the fleet. "Crap, Krillin, Piccolo, take care of the children! Gohan, Vegeta, come with me!" they activate the exit as they each flew out. Krillin closed it.

The sudden rush of flying in space exhilarated the heroes but it's nothing they are not used to. The moment where they stopped was when their shadow stopped.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

The green figure smiled, he raised his arm and the aircraft behind him stopped as well. "Don't do anything stupid." He said. "Just answer the question!" Vegeta said, with a tone of anger.

"I am Ledgic, the ruler of Planet Imecka. I am here because I heard of a terrible, terrible, Saiyan named Broly who was terrorizing planets."

Goku and Gohan stumbled, Vegeta only got more angry.

"And I am here, to avenge my race!" He raised both his arms and drew two swords, glowing with Red Flames. "Wait Ledgic!" Goku said.

"Broly is an enemy of ours as wel-"

"SHUT UP! You think that can deceive me? With one arm I can command this spaceship to destroy your home planet with ease!" he shouted back.

"You think that Saiyans are the best race in the universe eh? With the might of turning into Golden Haired freaks running around and killing people at sight, or turning into hairy gorillas and destroying civilizations with the command of Frieza dozens of years ago? Well I will not stand for this! I will bring an end to the Saiyan race!" he shouted.

"But it won't be now, I know you as well as you know yourselves…" He said, suddenly vanishing as he puts his swords below. Suddenly an echo appeared in the minds of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. "Prepare yourselves, for in one Earth week, I will bring terror to Saiyans and Humanity!"

End of the Demon Pikkoro Saga, start of Ledgic's Arrival!


	12. Chapter 12

Dragonball GT: Episode 11; Preparation

"Awesome!" The kids said, "Ready Goten?" Trunks said. "Uhum!" Goten answered. They positioned themselves, "Fu….sion…HAAAAAA!" as their fingertips touched, Gohan was overwhelmed by their strength. "Gotenks has arrived!" He said, instantly transforming to his Super Saiyan Two form, Gohan got ready.

A few minutes away from them was where Goku started to train against Vegeta, both in their Super Saiyan Two stages. "Show me what you got, Vegeta!" Goku said, smiling. "Oh Kakorat, I'll be happy to show you!" He lifted his arm and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!", and just like that after a few seconds the blast went directly for Goku. He tried deflecting it but not without having a bit of his clothes burnt, Goku looked up and smiled. He used his Instant Transmission and Vegeta quickly saw what came next, he turned around and punched where Goku was going to appear, but he didn't…Goku arrived right behind Vegeta, taking him by the leg and throwing him to the floor.

"Kamehameha!" Goku said, cupping his hands. Vegeta didn't have enough time to deflect it, instead he teleported away. Goku fought the blast hit Vegeta as a huge crater was formed. He looked up and saw, "Galick Gun!" as Goku was launched several feet away colliding with the floor. He laughed.

Gohan was uppercutted by Gotenks, who then launched 2 Ki Balls to the strongest Saiyan in existence. Gohan yelled in pain. Gohan chuckled afterwards and smiled, he took Gotenks by the leg and threw him to the nearest boulders, "Masenko!" Gohan yelled. "What the hell is a Masenk-" Gotenks said but he learnt the Yellow Blast was the equivalent of a Kamehameha, hitting Gotenks and sending him tons of feet back. "Jeez Gohan, don't go using your fullpower on me when I'm only on my second form!" Gotenks said, Gohan laughed. But Gotenks became serious now, raising his arms "Galactic Donut!" he yelled, trapping Gohan. "Taste the Jelly!" Gotenks yelled charging his Kamehameha. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" at this point Gohan was struggling to break free. "HAAAAAAA!" Gotenks yelled. Gohan shouted, but the blast did infact hit him, "Haaaaaa!" Gotenks yelled again, this time transforming to his Super Saiyan Three Form.

"Kakorat..What's the key of your true power?" Vegeta asked, as Goku was also now in Super Saiyan Three Form having an advantage. "I'm an Earthling, fighting for the safety of Earth and my family with my Saiyan Blood!" Goku answered.

Vegeta spat on the floor, "How dare you..How dare you deny the fact that you were born on Planet Vegeta?!" Vegeta angered, spreading his arms out. "Finalll Flash!" he yelled, Goku stumbled but regained his composure, laughing. "Heh". The strongest blast Vegeta has ever used was about to hit Goku, who stood smirking. "Don't you think you can use your Transmission now, Kakorat!" but Goku did. Vegeta laughed, "I can manipulate the direction of this blast you fool!" Vegeta shouted now as he turned around towards where Goku was. "Oh damn…" Goku said, the blast hit him hard enough to make him spit a huge load of blood. "You improved…Vegeta" Goku said, getting up.

Gohan held back against Gotenks, a lot. But now he knows he shouldn't, he powered up a bit and gave Gotenks a hell of an time…"Gotenks, are you ready?" he shouted playfully. "Sure, Gohan!" Gotenks said.

Gohan laughed, "Now, prepare yourself please!" Gohan responded, powering up.

[b]Ledgic's Ship[/b]

There he kneeled, tortured by tons of henchmen. He wanted to die already, for the past few months he had to go over this pain, the pain that his race also felt, when he failed to save them. Suddenly, a vision came to his head, it was his son, going through a form above Super Saiyan, enraged, next to him was King Vegeta's son, and both their sons. He didn't want to see this vision, it was the last thing that he wanted to see before his death, his own son.

"You are pathetic, you know that?" Ledigc arrived, slapping the tortured creature. "Now, get up!" he yelled. He slowly lifted himself, he couldn't feel his arms. "Good" Ledgic screamed, kicking the creature back down. He yelled in pain. "Suffer the pain we had to go through, you horrible creature!" Ledgic shouted, he barely heard him.

As Ledgic prepared for the executioner, he was warned of something by his henchmen. "You are lucky, next time you will get it!" Ledgic shouted in his face.

Another vision came, it was a simple one. Ledgic with a sword through a small kid with similar hair of his own son. No, no he thought. He felt rage and anger go through him, he yelled. He entered his Super Saiyan form once more, Ledgic stumbled. He laid a direct punch to Ledgic who was caught off guard, he went off the nearest air lock and flew towards Earth. "I, I am Bardock!" he yelled, finally remembering his own name.

End of Episode 11


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 12: The Encounter

"You see Gotenks, I can suppress my power anytime I want, meaning I can match it with yours, or put my power even higher!" Gohan stated, powering up considerably. "Lets do this, Gohan!" Gotenks said, as they both clash elbows, both of them smiling. Gotenks back flipped, hitting Gohan straight in the shoulder, he releases several small Ki Blasts all doing no effect. "Huh?" Gotenks said. Gohan laughed playfully, but seemed serious afterwards as he landed a direct punch to Gotenks.

"Ahhhhh!" suddenly, Goten and Trunks hopped off, Gohan yelled in confusion. Both Trunks and Goten laughed, Gohan was still confused "Already?".

Elsewhere, Goku and Vegeta were just getting started as Goku had to go through a Final Flash from Vegeta. "Alright!" Goku said, smiling. He used his Instant Transmission to go behind Vegeta, elbowing his back and proceeding throw him towards a mountain, "This training is nice, eh?" Goku yelled.

"Don't fuck with me Kakorat! Just like before, I know you are holding back!" Vegeta yelled, launching several Big Bang Attacks where Goku seemed to have evaded most of them. As Goku turns his head back to find Vegeta, he heard the two words that is more than capable of killing him. "Final Flash!" once more, "Eyahhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled, putting even more than he can handle into it. "Shit, Kamehameha!" Goku yelled quickly, cupping his hands and launching his signature move. "Kaioken x2!" Goku yelled, his body is in extreme heat. "Fuck that!" Vegeta answered, "Crimson Final Flash!" suddenly, the Final Flash was red, "Now, suffer the wrath of the Prince!" Vegeta yelled again. Goku laughed, he lost, the blast hit him as he reverts back to base with most of his clothes gone and his body hurting like hell.

As Vegeta also ran out of power, he reverts back to base and falls down, letting the air handle him. In the air was Bardock, slowly running out of power as he entered the atmosphere of Earth, falling down in the tremendous speed, landing several feet away from them. "Hmm?" Goku said, slowly getting up with no Ki whatsoever. He slowly walks towards the crater Bardock made, he can see that Gohan, Goten and Trunks are approaching him as well. Vegeta got up, "What's happening Kakorat?" Vegeta said, putting his hand over his other arm. Goku fell back in shock, Goten started to cry, Gohan simply said, "Turles?".

"Guys, it's not Turles…" Goku said.

Bardock opened his eyes slowly, seeing everyone around him. He yelled in confusion, until he noticed, his own son infront of his eyes. "Bar…Bardock?" Vegeta said, Gohan somehow recognized that name. "Grandpa!" Goten yelled, jumping towards Bardock, hugging him hard. Bardock stood confused, until he realized that was the kid in his visions, he hugged him back, laughing a small bit. Trunks smiled, Goku tried to speak, but failed to see the words coming out his mouth, "Faa…Faather?" Goku said slowly, tears came out of his eyes. "Son, it's me." Bardock said with his first words he said in a while, that voice relieved Goku and Gohan, as they both embraced him.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 13: Entering where we once did before…

Bardock instantly flew when he once stood inside it. "Uh guys, is anyone joining me?" Bardock yelled at the group, "Sorry dad, most of us already entered twice, and that is the maximum amount of time you can go inside!" Goku yelled back, as they are in a distance apart.

Bardock sighed, "Krillin, come over here!" he said. Krillin chuckled, but was instantly blown away when Bardock turned Super Saiyan, the door locked. "Wait, what?!" Krillin yelled at Bardock. "You, are training with me!" Bardock said, flying towards Krillin who sighed and punched Bardock.

He didn't see it coming, and instinctively kicked Krillin in the head, "Ouchhh!" Krillin said. Bardock ignored Krillin, he went on in a combination of kicks and punches. Krillin was unwilling to fight back, "Come on baldie, I was dreaming of you at one point, I know you trained with my son!" Bardock said, as he continued his combo. "That sounds perverteddd!" Krillin said in pure agony, "Just like you when you first saw your wife!"

That ticked Krillin off, which is what Bardock intended. "You idiot!" Krillin said in anger, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Bardock braced himself. "HAAAA!" Krillin said, releasing the blast out of his cupped hands, "Crap crap crap crap, no no no no no" Bardock tried trying to kick it out away, but he had no affect, he was hit hard.

Suddenly, another vision came to Bardock's mind, it was his past friends the ones in which the ones he supposedly die with…"

"Fools, FOOLS, YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Bardock yelled. "Freiza's on his way!" Bardock said, panicking. It "Paragus, Paragus! YOU NEED TO LEAVE, FRIEZA'S COMING TO DESTROY THE PLANET!"

Paragus didn't mind him, as he was near dead anyways, "Son of a bitch!" Bardock yelled, throwing a Saiyan pod away. "Paragus, please, trust me…" Bardock said, looking back. Broly was crying. "Get away, now…" Paragus yelled.

Bardock did so, he flew away towards Frieza now, "Come on, come on Frieza, my son will stop you!" Bardock yelled. That was it. He was hit with the heat of the sun, but he survived, was it the will of a greater omnipotent being?

He got up from the Kamehameha, and he yelled. Yelled until his eyes burned, "No way!" Krillin yelled. Bardock grew more muscles, he entered, was it an Ultra Super Saiyan form? And there he was, Bardock flying towards Krillin hitting him about three times in less than 2 seconds. "Eyahh!" Krillin yelled, throwing a Destructo Disc in response, "THIS IS FOR EIGHTEEN!"

Bardock laughed and deflected it. "Come on now, really?" Bardock knew his power grew around ten-fold around now, he wanted more, more, a huge amount more. He recovered and kicked the strongest round-house kick he has done, ever. He went for Krillin's gut with another uppercut, he throwing the punch, Krillin cried in pain.

"SUPONJI CANDYYYY!" Krillin muttered, hallucinating.


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon Ball GT: Episode 14; The Legend?!

"Woah guys, Bardock and Krillin are really fighting it out there!" Goku stated, as everyone is enjoying the company. "Yeah, who knows? Grandpa might get stronger than even you dad!" Gohan said, "Yeah, it's not that far fetched isn't it…" Goku said suddenly in a lower tone. He wished he was still the strongest, he missed that feeling, but he knew his responsibility was done, and handed over to Gohan.

"Gohan, can you come here for a sec?" Goku asked, as he was starring into the sky from the top of the lookout. "Can you climb up this whole tower in less than 20 seconds?" He asked. "Is this a challenge, father?" Gohan smiled. "Yes!" Goku said, playfully tossing Gohan down the lookout, hearing Gohan shouting in joy. "I'm going to start counting in 10 seconds, son!" Goku shouted. Looking back and seeing Chi-Chi angry, Goku only laughed.

"Come on you fools, faster!" the old voice said, angry, ordering his slaves to work faster, trying to create some sort of blue organism. "You don't want Ledgic to kill us do you!?" he continued. The blue organism was in a containment tube, with red eyes and weird marks around it's body, holding it's legs. It's an adult, already, taller than even Ledgic himself. "There was panic everywhere in the lab, "I'm sorry Myuu, it has to take another week or so before we finish Baby…" a scientist said.

"Really, well than you won't live to see it!" Myuu said, smiling. As he strokes the back of the female scientist, kissing her. "Hush now, this will only take a small while" killing the scientist as he punched through her heart. "Now, who else wants to end up like this idiot?!" he shouted, holding her head, tossing it away. "Now, throw in the DNA of those miscreants from before, this creature needs to be the most ultimate being yet to have grasp the universe!" the scientists are all pissing their pants, panicking. Before them stood a door, opening as Ledgic enters the room watching the progress. "Give me an estimation of when Baby is done, Myuu…" Ledgic said.

"Oh, about 2-3 days, sire." Myuu answered, Ledgic nodded. "Good, that's when we will strike Earth." Ledgic laughed. "Does he hold the parasite abilities, like you wanted to?" Ledgic asked.

Myuu replied with a simple, "Yes".

"Well then, lets wash down the sweet taste of genesis in these cups of power, my friend, this is what we created, the destruction of the Saiyan race!" Ledgic said, as both beings laughed. Baby opened it's eyes.

"Come on, bald boy, give me more!" Bardock yelled, dodging every single punch and kick coming from a mad Krillin. "At this pace, Bardock well exceed even Goten and Trunks…" Krillin said to himself, struggling to compete with his best friend's father. "Say, Bardo-"

Bardock didn't let Krillin speak, punching the man about two or three times. "Hmm?" Bardock said, "How old do are yo-" Bardock rudely interfered again, this time kicking him about two or three times again. "How old am I?" Bardock asked.

"Ye-" Bardock yet again kicked Krillin with a backflip. "Good question, I don't even know myself…I would say I look like I'm around my mid fourties?" Bardock said. Krillin's mouth widened, "That's around my ageee!", Bardock laughed, and punched Krillin a bit more.

A while later, Krillin is over exaggerating, as they were walking out of their first day of the Room of Spirit and time…"Oh god, I've never felt…Anything…So painful in my life" falling down.

"I'm fine, I hope…I still have Eighteen don't I?"

"We're going inside again tomorrow, boy." Bardock said.

"I'm the same age as you!" Krillin fainted


	16. Chapter 16

Dragon Ball GT: Episode 15 "Lust"

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Krillin said, as Eighteen was walking away from him. "I don't like him…" Eighteen said to Seventeen, which both of them laughed. "No…No…" Krillin said again. And then he woke up to see Bardock smiling, "Yo"

Krillin cried in shock. "Quit doing that Bardockkk!" Krillin said in rage, "KIENZAN!" as he lifted his hand up.

Bardock muttered, "Oh no.", as he entered his Super Saiyan stage repelling the Kienzan away.

"Hey Krillin, want me to create a moon here?" Bardock asked.

"Sure…" Krillin said, confused. "OH NO NO NO NO DON'T" as Krillin suddenly reminded himself of the meaning of the fake moon Bardock is going to use. "WAIT WAIT WAIT, YOU'RE IN SUPER SAIYAN ALREADY WHAT GOOD WILL THE OOZARU FORM DO?!" Krillin shouted. Bardock only laughed, lifting his arm and creating the fake moon as it goes up.

"Have you ever wondered, what the true Saiyan of Legends is?" Bardock said as he was evolving, "The Great, Golden Ape!"

Bardock's armor grew exponentially, his whole body was covered in golden fur, his mouth took a chimpanzee-shipped style, as his tail was growing as well. His hair stood spiky golden, Krillin was near pissing his pants. "Fudge, please wake me up now if I'm dreaming!"

"Now, the Room of Spirit and Moon can finally enjoy a moon!" Bardock's tone of voice was deep, as he raises his fits roaring in all might. "Almighty Krillin, you are the first to witness the Saiyan of Legends, the great Super Golden Ape!"

"Actually, Broly is the Legendary Super Saiy-" Krillin was hit with the fist of Bardock, "Quiet! Don't you ever speak his or Paragus's name!" Bardock yelled in rage. "Alright, alright, jeez. You are not bad as Popo…" Krillin vaguely reminded himself of the pecking order, Popo, Kami, the stove, Popo's stool, the dirt, than Krillin? Whatever, he charged his Kienzan once more, "Just like I did to Veget…Wait no Yajirobe did that, just like I did too Friez-No he did it to himself…God damn it just taste this!" Krillin yelled, tossing his Kienzan.

Great Ape Bardock held it, "Ouch…" he said, as he broke it in half. "Was that a mosquito bite?" Krillin sat down and pulled out a book, was it something similar to Master Roshi's comics? Shades of Grey?

"Vegeta, do you feel Bardock's Ki?!" Goku said, "Yes Kakorat, he's higher than both of our Super Saiyan forms at the moment…How is this possib-…No…He's entered the Golden Great Ape form, Kakorat!"

"He has this tail still right?" Goku asked.

"Yes…And he has his Super Saiyan form…." Vegeta answered.

"What does this mean Vegeta?"

"He entered a crossway between…Super Saiyan…And Legendary Super Saiyan...Broly already passed by this…" Vegeta said. "Yes Kakorat, Bardock is one of the Legendary Super Saiyans…" Vegeta answered.

"Wait what?! Aren't they supposed to come once in a thousand years?!" Goku asked.

"That's what I think…Remember what Bardock said about Planet Plant? It was what Planet Vegeta was before, Bardock must have went back a thousand years or so, making him the very first Super Saiyan…And as he still had his tail that also unlocked his Golden Ape form…" Vegeta explained.

"Awesome!" Goku answered. "Now, who's hungry?"

An explosion was heard, Golden Oozaru Bardock broke through the Room of Spirit and Time's door…"Oh sorry about that…" he laughed. Krillin walked out half-dead, "Goku, I need a vacation…"


	17. Chapter 17

Dragon Ball GT: Episode 16; The Parallels of a Universe

"Popo, are you sure this room is my only hope?" the man asked.

"Yes, to restore Earth's population again, this room can help grow your powers in an unbelievably high rate" the deity said. "Hope this works!" the man hopped in, "Oh god oh god oh god!" he drifts above as the gravity was hard to handle.

"Bye, maggot!", he could have sworn that's what Popo said, was it? "Yo, Son!" Popo said, [I] I've been hallucinating again…[/i] "Byeeeeeeee!" Popo said, in a wicked smile as he closes the door. "Well, here starts Day 1!" the two handed, Teen Gohan told himself. Memores of 17 and 18 devouring Trunks piece by piece made sweat go down his head, as Gohan's stamina quickly weakens, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he told himself, hoping Trunks would here. "I never thought this would happen"

Now Gohan went through the heat, "I'm so sorry!" Gohan shouted now, he distantly heard Trunks's voice, "Please Gohan, I want to train!". "Gohan, am I ready now?!", the tears now went down Gohan's face, "Gohannnn!"

Gohan hadn't heard this voice in a lifetime, "Gohannnn!" it was him, Goku. "Father?!" Gohan said, "Come here Gohan! Yoohooooo!" it was a memory, Gohan as a kid being chased by Goku, now Gohan was entrapped in flames that he never felt before, shouting loud and enraged, "Noo…Noooo!" he heard himself say as a kid when his father died.

The heat turned into ice, than water, his hair began to rise, as he first entered his Super Saiyan form, his tears were still coming, never to dry, his vision became ablur, throught it all he tried to constantly remind himself that he is the only hope Earth has. He was determined to give his whole life for this purpose, he continued to shout, cry, everything to make him pursue this goal. He thought he had it, the power to surpass Super Saiyan, but the moment didn't arrive, he knelt down, sobbing, "Gohan!"

"No, get the hell out of my head! Get these memories off me!"

"Gohann!"

"I SAID NOOO!"

"Seriously Gohan, it's me!"

"Huh?"

"I'm communicating from King Kai's back, I had no idea it can access the Room of Spirit and Time…"

"Why now, Father?" Gohan asked.

"Because, I need to tell you, that there is a machine that can help you, one that's light-hearded and kind, it's Android 16…" Goku said.

"Use him to your advantage, he can be useful against 17 and 18, but I warn you of another being, named Cell…He can also be a threat to you"

Gohan ignored all of it, well at least he tried. There is one thing he wanted to ask, "Yeah dad, I know, It's good to hear your voice. Can you tell me how Trunks is doing?"

Goku heard a distant laughter, and a monkey raging, and the connection cut off. "Father?" Gohan asked. "Fatherrr?" [i] God damn it, already? Fine. I'll continue my training! [/i] Gohan felt his power grow exponentially, multiplying by every minute,

He is the only Super Saiyan and Z-Fighter left, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, Goku, Trunks, even Vegeta, each died to these horrible androids, and Gohan feels the pain on his shoulders…"I'll never forget each and every one of you!" Gohan shouted, screaming until his lungs ripped apart, his head felt like it was going to explode, his voice is almost dead, his eyes are rolling over, but he knew it's worth it.

The whole Lookout was shaking towards the mighty power Gohan just found, his lifted hair changed, he can feel static around his aura, and he calmly whispered, "I'm ready guys".


	18. Chapter 18

Dragon Ball GT: Episode 17; Retribution for the Fallen

"Look, Seventeen, the amusement park is open again!" Eighteen said in joy, "Alright!" Seventeen responded. The two flew towards the practically ruined Amusement Park to enjoy what they can. It was around the morning, and they had just robbed another store for some clothes, this time Seventeen is wearing Piccolo's Traditional Gi as the android somehow found a pair. Eighteen is wearing a Leather Jacket on top of a white shirt.

"Do you feel that Ki?" Eighteen asked, surprised.

"It's low, it seems like it's Monkey Boy's..." Seventeen answered, they both saw the Saiyan warrior flying towards them in anger as he stepped down. Gohan was in base, "Hm, seems like you are here Son Gohan, and we will kill you…" Seventeen said, "We won't let you go and fly away this time, after we killed that other one…"Eighteen continued.

"You will both die, at my hands!" Gohan charged towards them, kicking Seventeen in the face making him collide with several amusement park accessories, Eighteen prepared a punch but was easily interfered by Gohan's punch with both arms. "You see, I went through some excessive training, I don't even need my Super Saiyan form to defeat you!" Gohan said.

"He's right, Seventeen…" Eighteen said.

"Yeah, this is bad…" Seventeen gave a glare at Eighteen for one second. Clouds gathered around, as it started to rain. "Great, shades of what happened before…" Gohan told himself. "Now, who's ready?"

For one moment, he saw one being running towards him, suddenly Android 18 hopped towards Gohan, who was given a knee to the head. Gohan felt nothing, Eighteen was shocked. Gohan pulled Eighteen by her hair and ripped it off completely, "This is for Trunks!" he shouted, charging a Kamehameha with his other hand completely destroying Eighteen into pieces. "You bastard!" Seventeen yelled.

For a moment Gohan felt Ki much stronger than his, he decided not to go for the kill yet.

"Well, well, if it isn't Son Gohan eh? This is a nice treat to eat, Seventeen…" a voice said. Seventeen turned around, to his disgusr he saw a green beetle, "Wha-?" the tail of the beetle first absorbed him by the head, and it gained Ki exponentially, Gohan stumbled in disgust, watching as Seventeen was shaking it's arms and legs until he gave up, the beetle only laughed. "You see, Son Gohan, when I reach Perfection you will fall to my hands, and the Universe will be mine in each and every [i] timeline!"

"Timeline?!" Gohan said.

"Oh, you think this is the only dimension in the whole Universe? No chance in hell, Son Gohan. You see, there is other dimensions we can teleport too by time machines, you see?"

"Heh, I forgot to tell you my name, I am Cell. I am perfection, the Green sex, yes, Green sex. The Narcissist, I am the strongest being in the universe!" Semi-Perfect Cell yelled.

Gohan sighed. He can still handle him at Base, it wasn't hard. "Consider this a warning, Gohan, when I absorb Android 16, I will reach a level beyond what I was intended to be during my Perfect Form, now…Watch as I at will, defeat you right now!" Cell yelled, "Kamehameha!"

Gohan was shocked that Cell was able to use this move, he flew up and countered with a general Ki blast in which Cell stumbled for a bit but regained his composure. "Even by that I can tell that his Super Saiyan form can destroy me in seconds…" Cell told himself. He puts two fingers in his head, "Cya!" Cell told, Gohan yelled for him to show himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Dragon Ball GT: Episode 18; Gohan meets his father again?!

Android 16 slowly opened his eyes to see Semi-Perfect Cell above him, "Sup 16?" Cell said, as his tail absorbed the bing as fast as lightening., his appearience took more of a buffed Imperfect Cell with 16's Shoulderpads, as his tail is now completely black. His head has a crown-shaped horn, "Yes…I feel like this is more stronger…Much stronger than what Gero intended with my Perfect Form…I feel like this is different…" he said, smiling. His eyes had no pupil, and his voice was much deeper, a bit more of an accent with it as well. His knees were also a different matter, taking a bit more of the Frieza DNA in work as it's covered in red skin in both instances, with his elbows having more protective plates. Behind him, was a broken wall as Gohan broke through a Super Saiyan, angry. "Where's 16?" he yelled, "Too late".

Cell smirked, he lifted his hand up and yelled, "One-Handed Kamehameha!", shocking Gohan as he lifted up and deflected the blast, countering with a yellow Ki beam that Cell felt nothing from. Gohan was angry, "Perhaps there is a bit more anger in you than I thought…" Cell remarked, Gohan stood still. "You know, I'm quite jealous of the androids killing your friends and family, as I did nothing…"

"I give you this, you do look more of a douchebag with your current appearance" Gohan replied.

Cell laughed, going to the kick which launched Gohan several feet away, he teleported from Cell's next punch in which Gohan countered with a one armed chop to the back. "You're fast, I give you that" Cell said, coughed blood. "But eh, my power rivals a power even beyond Super Saiyan!" taking Gohan by his Orange Gi and punching him several times, he ended with a round house kick sending Gohan above air, now the battle is above Gero's lab.

Cell smirked, Gohan stood still. He laughed, "My power ascends a Super Saiyan's as well, Cell. I just don't think I need to use it against the likes of you!" Gohan yelled, Cell remained calm. He went for the first move launching himself, saying "Well then show me it now!" punching Gohan in the stomach, proceeding to kick him several times punishing him. "Quit playing around boy, show me your true power!"

Gohan remained silent, "Masenko!" he yelled, shocking Cell as the blast hits him knocking him off guard, he was blinded for a while not expecting to see Gohan hit him in the head with both arms locked together, knocking him downhill. "You fool!" Cell said in anger now, as he reached the floor. He powered up tremendously, "Witness my incredible Ki!" he said, as his power increased over three-fold in a matter of seconds with ashes of dust and rock surrounds him in his glory.

Gohan smilied, "Alright, now you are a challenge!" he yelled in anger, as the dirt and rock around Cell now stood around Gohan. Cell remained unsurprised, his golden aura surrounded by the static.

Cell laughed, "Do you honestly thing I will lose to a power like this?" Cell said, then he noticed Gohan was suppressing himself. Gohan proceeded to be more angry by his words, "You got it!" Gohan said, rushing towards Cell as their fists collide, a part of the ground below them formed a crater. Their power shook the whole Earth as it is, each time as they both teleport place from place expecting to knock-out the other with a clean hit which none found to do so.

Cell kicked Gohan directly, then proceeded to continue until he knocked Gohan down to the ground once more, "Special Beam Cannonnn!" Cell yelled. "That's Piccolo's move!" Gohan answered in anger launching a Kamehameha which immediately overpowered Piccolo's signature move, "Crap!" Cell said, using his instant transmission to get away easily. He took Gohan from the back and crushed his ribs, making Gohan yell in anger, "You over glorified punk!" crushing more and more as Gohan silently weeps in pain.

"I will make you suffer for trying to be able in my level!"

"Why don't you shut the hell up for a while!" Gohan said in response, powering up as it knocked Cell away, Gohan took Cell by the arm and shattered one of his plates covering his elbow, Cell regenerated it like it didn't happen seconds after. Gohan didn't expect it to happen so fast as he was headbutted in the chest several times.

Gohan's clothes was tore apart inch by inch by now, as he kneeled coughed blood. Cell walked towards him, kicking him in the head several times more, "What is this?" he said, feeling a great, great Ki above him. "Not now, Cell!"

It was Gohan's father, Goku. "Huh? Father?" he looked above, Goku was above even Super Saiyan Two…Cell stood shocked, he looked down in Gohan, "Is this your father's strength?" he said, as he tried to look up above, Goku was gone. Gohan took this as an opportunity to punch Cell in the stomach, and gaining the upper-hand fast.


	20. Chapter 20

ragon Ball GT Episode 19 ; Arrival of the Renegades

Both were almost equal in power, but Gohan found an advantage with the help of Goku's interference. After critically damaging Cell in the stomach, Gohan proceeded to kick Cell in the head, making Cell cough a bit more blood. Gohan flips to kick Cell once more with the other leg, he then proceeds to put his hand on the floor, tripping Cell as he sweeps the Green Beetle's legs. Gohan flipped back and launches a quick Kamehameha after cupping his hands, he heard Cell curse but use yet another Instant Transmission. Gohan expected this as disbanded his Kamehameha and punch Cell rapidly. Cell blocked Gohan's last punch "Eh" he said, and kicked Gohan in the stomach.

Cell proceeded to knee Gohan in the face, "How much further can you go? Son Gohan…", as he lifted Gohan by the arm and kicked him in the spine as he let go. Gohan spat blood, but smiled. "What are you smiling about? Punk!" Cell said, going for the punch in which Gohan blocked with his arm, shocking Cell. Gohan proceeded to power-up tremendously, "Be the first to witness this new combo, Cell…" he muttered.

Gohan punched Cell in the stomach, flipped his body so he can kick Cell in the face afterwards, taking Cell's falling body by the leg and tossing him up the air. He locks his arms together, hitting Cell's stomach with both arms. Cell was screaming in pain by now, as his body was in the ground, battered and bruised. Gohan is concentrating all his Ki in one arm, as it glows bright blue, Cell knew he had no more Ki left to counter this attack, as Gohan goes for the kill "Crosses Still Burn, Axes still fall, Civilizations bruised, because of your android empire, and I am here be the savior!"

At the speed of light Gohan's punch destroyed Cell's whole body in the matter of seconds, he made sure to finish it off with a Kamehameha, waiting for a while to see if he regenerated back. Just when he knew he's dead for good, he reverted back to base and fell. Above he saw a huge spaceship, but he closed his eyes, to tired to do anything else. A bright flash took Gohan inside the spaceship, he was unable to fight back as two solders were dragging him by the arm. Around him he saw many weird beings, one of which being Cell…But this one is in his Perfect Form, "You!" Gohan yelled at him, "Ah, Son Gohan?" Cell said. Gohan got slapped by the guards "Shut up, Saiyan!"

Each of them were locked by chains in the wall, seems like they go one by one inside a torture cell. In the end of the huge hall stood his friend, his best friend. "Tr…Trunks?" Gohan said, stuttering, as he's locked next to him. Trunks lifted his head, "Gohan?".

"Didn't you die?" They both said to each other, with that Trunks and Gohan knew that they were each in a different timeline. "Oh,…" Gohan muttered, sad, knowing that he died in his timeline. "So, I died in your timeline right? Trunks said. Gohan was near tears, "Yeah, I should't…Shouldn't have let you go and fight them with me…" he said.

Trunks smiled, "We're going back to the main timeline" he said. "The one where I went seven years ago for help against Androids and Cell, in that timeline everyone is alive and well" he said. "Maybe you can see yourself, and your little brother as well, Gohan" Trunks said, trying to comfort him. "Even your mother and father"

Gohan smiled, "Yeah, that would be great right?". Next to them was a strange pink being with yellow hair with a weird accent, "Ah this is touchy mouchy but can you two please le shut up!"

"Shut up Jeice", stood there yet another weird being, in red skin with a reptilian head. "Ya know, if Monsieur Cooler was with us here he would have broke us free easily!" Jeice responded. "Yeah? Well he's elsewhere with his own kind, so shut up" the red being responded. "Alright, whatever you say"

Trunks explained to Gohan that everyone here is from a different timeline, especially Cell, Jeice, the pink fluffy thing, the huge-ass monster, the other pink and purple thing that laughs almost every minute, manically, there's also this one strange, strange blue German speaking Android. "We are all here to give DNA to a being named Baby, the leader of this ship Ledgic is trying to use them and Baby to invade Earth. Notice how we are the only two actual good beings here, I think they are planning to kill us soon after. " Trunks said.

"We can break free soon enough, eh.." Gohan said, as his Ki is low at the moment, "Yeah, when we see the main timeline Earth around, tomorrow" Trunks said. "Buu will eat you allllll!" the Pink fat thing said.

"Shut your mouth you non intelligent freak of a being" Perfect Cell answered. Janemba proceeded to laugh his ass off more, and Hirudegan just roars. Android 13 spoke some more German "Ich liebe saiyan muschi".

"I sure hope that doesn't mean what I think it does…"Trunks said.

"Ich mag auch die Ärsche von zerreißenen Leuten auseinander leicht. Anale Vergewaltigung ist überwältigend, Blut leckend, ist gut. Ich bin der Herrscher des Universums! Hagel Hitler, Sie sollten alle bevor mich, Maden knien."

Cell was losing his temper, "Are you fucking insane? You aren't the only Android here that can speak different languages!" Cell yelled.

"Lei fotte la faccia, cessa parlare del micino di stupro e Saiyan e mi lotta quando raggiungiamo la Terra! Sono sicuro il suo non intelligente di un asino perderà!" he said in italien.

Fat Buu was clapping, "More! More!"

"Zelle, es geben einen Grund, den Sie aussehen, wie Arsch, wenn ich aussehe, wie ein hübscher süßer Kükenmagnet."

"Andare fottersi." Cell ended, Janemba laughed more.


	21. Chapter 21

Dragon Ball GT Episode 20: Invasion

"It's been a complete week, father" Gohan told his father in the lookout as they stare into the sky waiting for them to appear. "I know, is everyone ready?" Goku shouted towards Piccolo, Tien, Bardock, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin who each got stronger in their own peirods. "Yep" Tien said," Bardock nodded, Vegeta said nothing, Goten and Trunks said "Yeahhhh!" in unison, as Krillin is still hallucinating from a few days ago. Deep down Goku feels something bad is going to happen to him soon, he doesn't really know what, it just gives him a weird feeling inside him. "Goku!"

"Oh hey King Kai!" Goku said, happy. "Goku, Goku, Goku, Goku, Goku, oh dear, there is tremendous power in Ledgic's ship!"

"Don't tell me it's Broly!" Goku said, shocked.

"No, not even, it's many different enemies you fought, but from different timelines! They are each exponentially stronger in those timelines than they are in yours…"

"Ah, let me guess….Buu?"

"Yes."

"Frieza?"

"No."

"Cell?"

"Yes."

"Janemba?"

"Yes."

"Hirudegan?"

"Yes."

"13?"

"Yes."

"Cooler?"

"No, he's with Frieza, elsewhere…"

"Awesome. Can you give me an estimation on when they will appear?" Goku asked.

"Yes, an hour. Goku, there's a surprise waiting for you in the ship, I hope you know…Be prepared." King Kai said, kind of warning him.

"Alright…" Goku said.

"Does he usually do that?" Bardock asked.

"Ah, he speaks with some god in the sky, yeah." Piccolo said, hearing their conversation. "So we have an hour right Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, guys, there is many different enemies coming towards us. Goten, Trunks, you will have to face Hirudegan, I'll fight Buu, Gohan you get Janemba, Vegeta, I would ask you to fight Ledgic himself, he's weaker than Janemba and Buu. Tien and Bardock, you two fight Cell, and Krillin you will fight Dore and Salza, and you Piccolo, you got 13!"

Everyone nodded, as the ship was getting near Earth.

"Unleash Baby, Myuu" Ledgic commanded.

"Yes sire!""

Baby quickly flew out of it's cage, the first thing it took was Ledgic, covering up as an parasite, "Yes…Yes…!" Ledgic said, this is what he wanted, his power is growing fast. "This is what I wanted all this time! God-like power!" Ledgic said, "Attack!" He commanded, as the airlock from the ship was released, the chains of the horde of evil were set free, Gohan and Trunks escaped a bit earlier.

As they were each flying out towards the lookout, came the Z-Fighters flying towards them as well, "Ach Gott ach Gott ach schützen Gott, er, die ewige Kraft bitte gewinnen müssen, mich vom ankommenden Verderben, das mein Weg kommt, ach Gott ach Gott ach können sich Gott, ich nur vorstellen, was schreckliche Gefühle durch meinen Körper gehen, während ich mir vorstelle, dass ein hartes Ficken heute weitergehend." 13 said, leading the charge, colliding with Piccolo as Cell was stopped by Tien and Bardock "Well this is a pleasant surprise, Bardock…" Cell said. "How do you know my name?" Bardock asked.

"Don't worry about it" Tien said.

Gotenks got Hirudegan by the tail and threw him below, "You're mine!" he yelled. Ultimate Gohan collided fists with Janemba, who laughed. "We are dead near in power…" he noticed.

"Buu! Buu!" Buu clapped, watching Goku go beyond a Super Saiyan level against him. "Buu will eat you!"

Ledgic himself found Vegeta, "Are you ready to die?"

"No, I'm ready to defend my race, and my planet!" Vegeta said, talking about the Saiyan race and the Planet Earth as he goes towards his Second Super Saiyan Level. "

"Hello, Monsieur chauvex, je me suis Salza and ici c'est mon ami, Dore!"

"I already know you two! I fought you before" Krillin responded.

"Sacre bleu, ah right, this is an alternate timeline…" Salza realized.

"Kill them!" Ledgic ordered his horde of evil, but before he was able to finish, came Future Gohan and Future Trunks, both Super Saiyan Two themselves… Everyone looked back, "That's me!" Ultimate Gohan told themselves. "Son?" Vegeta said, "Is that me?" The Trunks side of Gotenks asked. "We are here to help!" they both said.


	22. Chapter 22

Dragon Ball GT: Episode 21; Tempest

"Good, release Hatchiyak on them" Ledgic muttered, reverting his attention back to Vegeta, but Ledgic was already hit by a barrage of punches. "Ah calm down Saiyan, now is not the time to-" bam, another punch to the gut. Vegeta proceeds to kick Ledgic down a while and launch his own Galick Gun, "You are a weak fool!" he shouted, as he released the blast from his cupped hands.

Elsewhere, Tien prepared himself as Bardock went Super Saiyan against Cell. "An alien and a Saiyan? Ah, what has my power come to?" Cell asked himself, as he prepared with a smile. "We are much stronger than you think!" Tien blabbered. "It doesn't matter, you aren't perfection" Cell cupped his hands. "Ka…."

Tien stumbled, he warned Bardock to be prepared as they both fly up, Tien prepares his Shin Kikoho. "Oh, I won't let you do that to me again like you did in that other timeline!" Cell yelled, "Me…Ha…Me….." generating Ki, he planned to use it with a special move.

He used his Instant Transmission, "HAAAA!" he yelled, charging to both Bardock and Tien from behind, Tien smiled as he saw Cell disappear from his eyes, he used his own Instant Transmission, Cell was shocked to see Tien use it. Bardock in the other hand fell a few feet, hurt. "Shin Kikoho!" Tien yelled. "You son of a bitch…" Cell muttered to himself, as the blast is heading towards him.

Hatchiyak was breathing heavily against Future Gohan and Future Trunks who are both Super Saiyan Two against him. "Jeez, this guy is a tough pickle eh Trunks?" Gohan asked. Hatchiyak blabbered something but they both didn't understand, he spoke louder, "Judgment is coming…"

Gohan and Trunks laughed, which dropped a bit of their sweat to the ground below them. "His accent…" Trunks continued. Gohan was serious now, "Ka…"

Hatchiyak stood there unimpressed, he saw this before. "Me…Ha….Me…" Trunks was worried there, "Now Gohan don't go-" HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan rudely interrupted, "I told you…." Trunks said, as he saw Hatchiyak deflecting the blast easily. Suddenly, multiple Hatchiyak appeared, surrounding Gohan and Trunks, each of the mirrors laughing. They all released a small Ki ball towards the Saiyans, in which both were damaged quite bad as they fell towards the ground. Gohan and Trunks both looked at each other, and nodded. Gohan held Trunks while in mid-air, throwing him back towards Hatchiyak as Trunks prepares a Burning Shoot, Gohan regains balance and flies up, turning clock wise and preparing a Kamehameha with his cupped hands. Hatchiyak stumbled, he powered-up before both blasts obliterated him to pieces., but somehow the pieces were rejoining…

"Woah!" Gotenks said, watching from a far what just happened. Hirudegan roared, slapping Gotenks, "Ouchhh!" he yelled, Hirudegan roared. "You know, I can seal you right now! Galactic Donut!" he yelled, raising his arms as the ring now surrounded Hirudegan, as he is unable to move. "Perfect….Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Gotenks cupped his hands, he stumbled when he saw Hirudegan teleported behind Gotenks and smashed his spine. Gotenks was prepared for this though, as when he turns around while in the air, "HAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled, but the giant monster teleported again, taking Gotenks by the head and smashing him with his other hand.

"Ich werde Ihre namekian Muschi nehmen und werde es für mich selbst essen! Bereiten Sie vor, die Kraft des allerletzten Androiden zu bezeugen!" Android 13 spat to Piccolo, who took off his weights. "Yeah yeah, sure" Piccolo said, powering up as he prepared for battle. "Sind Sie nicht nicht erschrocken? Ach richtig, namekians hat nicht Penisse, ach gut, kann ich keine ordentliche Fellatio von Ihnen dann genießen"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he launched the drill, 13 deflected it easily, he then proceeded to charge towards Piccolo and headbutt him, "Ich bin Entwicklung! Die Drachebälle haben Angst vor mir! Knien Sie bevor mich Sie wertloser Punker." 13 continued, kicking Piccolo repetitively in the crouch, he then took Piccolo by the leg and charged him below, Piccolo smiled, launching several Ki balls that all missed, but somehow stayed. "HELLZONE GRENADEEE!" he yelled, all blasts hit 13, as he was severely injured.

Krillin was getting a beating of a lifetime from Salza, "Ahh petite chaveux, tu crois que to vas defeat me? Nononon, tu est just une miniscule souris!" he said, stabbing Krillin in the chest repetitively with his blade which is now full of blood. Dore was sitting back, reading some weird book.

"Hey!" a voice above was heard.

"Hmm? Un notre ami uui veux play?" Salza looked up, it was a human that resembled Goku with his orange Gi.

"Don't make fun of Krillin, that's my job!" Yamcha said in all glory, with a mask around his mouth and two steel gloves in both arms. He cocked his head, preparing it for battle, "Go, my wolves…" he yelled, summoning wolves at will., each of them stronger than even Freiza. The wolves were covered with white fur, and were able to release Ki Cannons from their mouths, there was twelve going towards Salza, but Dore interfered, "Not so fa-' the wolves went through Dore's armor and stomach, killing him. Yamcha finished Dore with a Wolf Fang Fist, Salza was shitting his pants.


	23. Chapter 23

Dragon Ball GT: Episode 22; Goku is evil?! Vegeta and Goku fight again!

Super Saiyan Three Goku, breathed heavily, as Fat Majin Buu stood there happily. "Buu! Buu! Buu!" he said.

"This is incredible even my Super Saiyan Three form is no match for this alternate Buu…." Goku said. "Ok, Buu eat you now!" Goku struggled, he used his Instant Transmission to go evade the chocolate beam, "Not now, Buu!" he said, punching Buu but it only reflected the Buu's body to Goku. "Damn it…" Goku said, "There is nothing I can do…"

He reflected on what he did before when he faced Buu, Genki Dama? Is it really time to do it? "No" he told himself, he won't use it. He needs to stop relying on it. He reverted back to Super Saiyan Two as his Ki was draining fast. He smiled. "Huh?! Big hair gone!" Buu shouted angrily. What does Goku have in his sleeve? The whole world heard, "Super Kaioken!"

Ledgic had the lead on Vegeta, smiling as pulled both his swords out now. As he was prepared to stab Vegeta in the chest, Vegeta placed his hand on the sword, looked up at Ledgic and smiled, "Pathetic" he muttered, headbutting Ledgic, "Woah…" Ledgic said, was Vegeta suppressing his power all this time?

"Ledgic, quit it! Come on now…" Baby said inside of him, "Gr…." Ledgic muttered, flying towards Vegeta but he was easily countered with a punch to the stomach, proceeded by a Big Bang Attack to the face. Ledgic was defeated, "Some threat you posed…" Vegeta silently said, as Ledgic's body was destroyed. Baby came out in time, laughing. "Which being here has the most Ki?" placing his placid eyes on Super Kaioken Goku. He smiled, Vegeta tried to hit him but was countered with a kick. The blue slime creature flew towards Goku, "Kakoratt!" Vegeta tried to warn him, but it was too late. Goku turned around, only to see the Baby go towards his mouth, taking control over his body.

Goku placed both hands on his head, shouting in uncontrollable pain as he turns back to Super Saiyan Three, his clothes were tearing apart and were replaced with black clothing, traces of red lines were surrounding his skinny surface, but his hair remained the same, black. Everyone turned back to see what was happening, Gotenks, Bardock, Gohan, Future Gohan, Piccolo, everyone, shocked. Some of them left their battles to help Goku out, but they were repelled by his awesome Ki, so much that Goku didn't even feel them. Fat Buu exploded as what first came from Goku was a devilish red Kamehameha. All his wounds healed, and his Ki instantly regenerated. Buu didn't come back, he was dead for good. "Good, now who's next?!" Super Baby Goku challenged everyone. There was something wicked in his voice, more serious than ever.

Vegeta stepped in forth, munching on a Senzu Bean he took from earlier, "Me."

Super Baby Goku smiled, "Ah, the pathetic little Saiyan Prince shall I say?"

"No, your King." Vegeta replied, ready for battle as his Super Saiyan Two from was in it's highest Ki possible.

"Well it's your funeral" Goku said, getting ready.

"No, this can't be!" Ultimate Gohan said, "Father! Get back to your senses!" he shouted, Janemba didn't take that lightly, pummeling Gohan. "Son, learn your place first before talking in my presence" Gohan's father replied. Gohan was shocked to hear those words.

Vegeta took this as a chance to hit first blood, hitting Goku in the face with a kick. Goku's head cocked slightly. "Really?"

Goku took Vegeta by the leg and spread it as far as possible from the other one, he smiled as he heard Vegeta cry in pain. He punched Vegeta hard enough in the stomach, and proceeded to finish the combo with a spine crushing elbow. "Vegeta…!" Future Trunks said, trying to fly in help, he was stopped by Future Gohan, "No, let him be…"

"Lets say we take this elsewhere, eh Vegeta?" Goku said, reflecting on his first fight with the Saiyan Prince, but before he went on, he put one hand out and smiled. "Taste the pain you gave to those in the World Tournament…" he smirked, Vegeta didn't know what was going on, what was Goku talking about?

Something hit Future Trunks in the stomach, no…It wasn't Gohan, it was Goku's blast, ripping through Trunks entirely. Future Gohan gave a cry of shock as he looked at his dead comrade once more like before, Vegeta can't even imagine the anger like he first did when Trunks died from Cell. This surpassed even that, by the hands of Kakorat?

Everyone else stood, even the villains. 13 muttered something about cocks again in German.

Future Gohan let tears come out, this pain was so controversial…Death of his best friend, by his own father? This can't be…He turned around a laughing Hatchiyak, but tore him apart in one blow of a Kamehameha, no…That didn't satisfy him enough, he proceeded to kill the next villain he saw, he snapped the neck of Salza, he brutually disintegrated the remaining corpse of Dore, and he joined Ultimate Gohan on fighting Janemba, but not before killing Android 13, helping Piccolo. "Your work here is done! Go away!" he yelled at Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo, "Leave this to Saiyans!" he said to Tien. "Listen to him" Bardock yelled.

There it was, only Gotenks, Bardock, Vegeta, Gohan, Future Gohan, stood against Goku, Hirudegan, Janemba and Cell.

Cell let out a tiny laugh, but carried on against Bardock.

Vegeta was still in total shock, his body was paralyzed, he couldn't even sense anything around his presence. He let the anger that he once had as a Majin flow through him, even though he wasn't taken over. He let the anger he first had with Frieza go thorugh, he let the anger against Cell, against Kakorat first and second time, and especially now, fluctuate him brining him into a stage he saw Goku enter countless times that he was so jealous of. His body ached but it didn't matter, his hair was growing to the point that it started to hurt, but what was even more weird was the weird sensation in his lower back, where a tail started to grow, and everything suddenly stopped.

His hair was as long as Goku's, his body was surrounded with not blue, but golden electricity. His aura was golden, his hair was golden, his tail was brown, his face became more sinister looking. The true, Super Saiyan Three form achieved by anger, not by training. Vegeta smiled, he became the strongest Saiyan, as he aspired to be. Goku stood, unimpressed, they were dead equal.


	24. Chapter 24

Dragon Ball GT: Episode 23; The Valley of Legends

This held a nostalgic moment, the area they stood on. It was where they first fought, years ago, but now the roles have switched. Vegeta looked dead-on at Goku, who was only smiling in a sinister fashion. Both of their Ki are back to full gauge, the weather was cloudy, it's going to rain soon. "Do you remember this place, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was silent, of course he did. That moment was the first time where he was ever near death, at the hands of this low class Saiyan, a fat man, a bald midget, and the low class Saiyan's son.

He didn't answer.

"Ah well, no matter, have you realized that our roles have switched?" Goku went on.

Vegeta still remained quiet. A few seconds passed, all they heard was the wind slowly passing by. Goku took his stance, Vegeta did as well.

They both knew this was like a death match, but it didn't matter, Vegeta would go down with pride if this was his last fight.

Goku took the first move, in less then a second, he teleported in front of Vegeta and prepared a kick, countered by Vegeta who proceeded to punch Goku straight in the face. Vegeta is one step ahead of Kakorat, able to see what he was trying to do before Vegeta came up with a counter.

"Damn it…" Goku muttered, regaining his composure. "That hurt like hell"

He looked down at his hands and released the white wrapping around it, revealing that his hands were full of red lines as well. He brought his hand out and signaled Vegeta to come on, Vegeta didn't budge, seeing that Goku had a trick up his sleeve. "Fine"

He teleported in front of Vegeta again, dodging the attack Vegeta tried to do and got him by the leg, Vegeta studdered, Goku smiled, he brought out his other hand and fired a red Ki blast. Vegeta deflected it with his left arm, and slapped Goku in the face with his right. "Bitch…" Goku muttered, Vegeta said nothing as he punched Goku rapidly several times in the stomach, Goku spitting out blood more and more as the punches go by.

With the final attack Vegeta proceeded to knee Goku in the face, Goku yelled in pain. With his other leg Vegeta swooped Goku, who saw this coming using his Instant Transmission to counter it and kick Vegeta in the spine. Vegeta let no signal of pain from his mouth, but felt it. His tail felt pain as it was grabbed and thrown up, Goku prepared a Dragon Fist, Vegeta countered by firing a Big Bang Attack, but it proved no match as Goku used yet another Instant Transmission to evade it, "Dragon…."

Vegeta teleported, "Galickk…' he cupped his hands.

"Fiisstttt!" Goku yelled, changing his body angle towards Vegeta and flying at Full Speed. "GUNNNN!" Vegeta responded, but Goku evaded it, "EYAHHHHH!" he yelled, his punch made contact, but Vegeta felt nothing. Goku struggled to make sense out of it, but then he realized he made contact with Vegeta's last second Ki Shield, not Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince brought out one hand, and muttered three deadly words, "Big Bang Attack", giving Goku the look of disappointment and anguish. Goku was shocked to see it, he almost looked like his good self for one second.

Hitting Goku in the face as he was brought down several feet colliding with the rubble around him. Vegeta heard him laugh, "You're strong, Vegeta…" he said. Taking off his weights. Vegeta still remained silent as a fox. "This will be your last fight" Goku said.

Vegeta finally spoke, "For an evil Goku, you seem to talk more than the clown himself"

Goku remained unresponsive, and angry. "Like before, Vegeta, bring out your Galick Gun.", Goku said, cupping his hands for his Kamehameha.

Instead, Vegeta spread his arms out, "Final…"

"Ka…Me…Ha….Me…"

"Shine…Attack!" Vegeta yelled on the top of his lungs, "HAAAAAA!" Goku answered, Vegeta's blast was green with a ring around it, electricity surging around it in all it's glory. Goku's Kamehameha was blood red, the two strongest blasts in the wide universe collided, destroying almost everything in a mile radius. Goku and Vegeta surviving of course, as Vegeta's blast was winning, until Goku pulled off a cheap tactic and used his Instant Transmission, his blast disappeared and Vegeta's blast let off an effect similar to a nuclear bomb, Goku tried to push Vegeta towards it, Vegeta fought back putting all his weight on himself.

Goku quickly changed his tactic and spread out Vegeta's arms as far as possible, he then proceeded to repetitively crush Vegeta with kicks to his spine and head, Vegeta broke free only to be grabbed by the tail and thrown towards the ground, Goku launched Several Ki beams towards Vegeta as it dug Vegeta even further towards the ground.

It's been dozens of seconds, and Vegeta still didn't move out of the crater…


	25. Chapter 25

Dragonball GT; Episode 24; Shattered Life

Note: Pikkon is fighting someone in Namek, one of Lord Slug's subordinates…I won't get back to it until this Saga is done.

It's been minutes now, where was Vegeta? The dark Saiyan wondered, looking around for a while. The crater was still full of dust and sand, Goku wondered if that's what killed Vegeta…If so, what a pathetic way to die, honestly. "Appear, Saiyan Prince! I know you're not dead!" There was no answer, Goku started to laugh demonically, had he won for the second time? Better go kill the rest now, he thought, about to use his Instant Transmission.

"Not so fast, Kakorat…"

Goku turned around in shock, the prince was alive…"You'd think that if the Saiyan Prince will ever fall down to you, it would be from something more threatening?" the prince said, he had no wounds at all, did he heal overtime? Was it some sort of regeneration? "How'd your wounds heal?" Goku asked, stuttering.

"Honestly, I don't know half of it myself. All I want to do is make you vanish, Kakorat…" he said, he knew he couldn't forgive Goku even if he turns back to normal after this fight. Vegeta slowly flew up to the same altitude as Goku, "So, shall we start the second round?", he challenged. Goku nodded. The rain started to appear now, something bad is going to happen, they both knew. They just don't want to be the dead body. This time, Vegeta had full advantage, knocking Goku all over the place with kicks, punches, small Ki blasts, etc. At one point Vegeta even knocked Goku over with a slap, then proceeded with a knee to the face.

For a few minutes all Goku ever did was spit blood, he knew he can't handle this much longer. He prepared a Kamehameha once he got off Vegeta's leash, Vegeta didn't prepare anything much, willing to take it, but he didn't expect the Instant Transmission to come with it, which he flew off immediately, but not when one of his legs was caught in the blast, burnt as hell.

"Crap!" he shouted, as he then punched in the stomach by Goku who was laughing as the tables have turned. Goku brutally punished Vegeta for what he has done to him with a simple but effective finger flick, as Vegeta collided with the rubbles again. After a few seconds Vegeta's burnt clothes and leg as been recovered, as he was ready again to fight. "Now I stand above you Vegeta…." Goku said, "You know what comes with the death of a prince? A change of royalty…"

Goku spread his arms apart and above his body, Vegeta knew this might be bad. Goku didn't speak anything, the power was already coming to him, but it wasn't blue anymore…Nor was it black, pink, or red…It was colorless, it was a weird and strange blast, "Witness the Dark and Twisted Spirit Bomb…The Revenge Death Ball!" he claimed, Vegeta still had trouble to stand up properly, as the blast was growing in an exponential rate. "Come on you stupid regeneration, work faster!" Vegeta claimed.

"Finally!" he stood up, spreading his arms out for a Final Shine Attack as Goku released the ball towards him, "Come at me with all you got, Vegeta!" he shouted, "Final Shine Attack!" he said, "YESSSS, YESSS VEGETA!" Goku shouted in excitement, the two blasts were almost equal in power, until Vegeta pushed far surpass his own limits into it, "AHAHAHAHA, YESSS!" Goku said, there was too much adrenaline in this collision. "Kamehameha!"

What? How? Was the Death Ball just an illusion or a distraction? Where did Vegeta hear this? He looked behind him only to see Goku charging it, "Shit!" Vegeta muttered, "Yes, shit Vegeta…You were under the illusion weren't you?"

The blast hit Vegeta full-on, dragging him until the very depths of the area itself. Goku knew he had to finish this before Vegeta regenerates again, but he felt his Ki diminishing fast, "Damn it…"

Suddenly a grid surrounded Goku, he was struggling to find what this meant. It was covering him in all four corners and directions, and it stood as a 50 meter tall tower, Goku couldn't see anything outside of it. "Is this your work, Vegeta?" he shouted, the hard glass made it impossible for Goku to hear anything outside of it. Goku felt his wet body almost dry instantly, and he finally saw Vegeta rise out of the tower, in front of him. Vegeta gave him a dirty smile, and somehow Goku can hear what the Prince is saying.

"This Grid…It can seal any being easily, and there is no way for anyone to escape it unless I stop it. The funny thing is, it doesn't drain out my Ki, Kakorat…."

"What's the name of this?!" Goku questioned.

"Simple, Grid Zero. Otherwise known as Rei Giridu, but that sounds lame and stupid" he claimed. "Oh yeah, one more thing…" The Grid suddenly released tons of holes from it, and not even a second later tons and tons of Ki balls were released rapidly hitting Goku in several areas. There was something strange about Goku's Ki, it didn't decrease at all even though he was hurt greatly. Vegeta broke free the Grid and captured him, throwing him in the ground below and releasing more and more Ki Balls in succession.

"Come on now Kakorat, or shall I say Baby, is this really all you have gotten in store for me? You don't honestly think you can handle me in this form do you? I regenerate as fast as I get hurt, and my Ki doesn't diminish as rapidly as yours does, there is no way you can win this!" After a few minutes Goku finally stood up with his sore and wounded body, he said four words. "Oh, but there is…" he smiled. What did Goku mean by that? Did he find even another form above Super Saiyan? No…It's Baby, Baby found something…But what?

"Why do you think I have absorbed the DNA of countless beings?"

With one arm Goku released tons of warriors, each with their same appearances but with red markings and linings around them. Vegeta recognized all of them…Trunks, Cell, Janemba, Hirudegan, Bardock, Android 13…Some of these are already fighting in the previous area.

Vegeta didn't care, he prepared himself. "Bring it…" he said.


End file.
